Not What I Had In Mind
by chips-n-gravy
Summary: Katniss never planned on falling in love. But she never planned on her dad dying, for he to hate her mother or for her to move schools 3 times, so why wouldn't the world ruin her plans again. Katniss just moved to California, and while Prim goes to a fancy medical school, Katniss is thrown into the likes of high school. How will she handle it? Modern day. MAJOR AU!
1. Katniss & Prim

**Okay guys, this is my first story…. Don't be too harsh? Its one of those**_** "What if Panem was a high school blah blah blah"**_** stories but I'm hoping mine will be different/better**_**…. **_**It might change POV throughout my fic, but im not sure yet. Katniss is the new girl and so is Prim, but they go to different schools**_**. **_**Okay, I will get on with it now… I hope you like it!**

**X Sabine**

_Katniss POV_

I wake up again with tears trickling down my face and a sore throat. I guess I had been screaming again, I always do scream when I have night mares about him, which is basically every night. I roll over in my bed and fix up my blanket, which I had twisted during the night. I see Prim sleeping soundly. Good. I don't like waking her up, she needs the rest, she has nightmares too. We both dream about the same thing, our father. He died when I was 11, Prim was only 7, he was in a house fire, which was 5 years ago... My mother was their too, but she got rescued. After that night, my mother was never really there. I mean, she was always here, but she wouldn't move, she wouldn't speak she wouldn't really do anything…. It's as if, when our father left, he took a bit of her with him. But maybe that always happens when someone you love, and I mean truly love, not like that sappy romance shit you see in high schools or in the movies, dies, but I wouldn't know, I've never been in love, and quite frankly I'm planning on keeping it that way, I don't want to turn out like my mother.

She has been getting better though. Ever since she went back to work she has been handling herself better. She's a doctor, and a good one at that, so is Prim, not me though, I can't do it; I can't even be in the same room. But not Prim, no definitely not Prim she has always been the stronger out of the two of us, like mentally stronger, she is the brains. I mean, I'm not dumb, but I am always more of an athlete than a doctor, I guess I take after my father. I am reasonably short, prim is around the same height as me, and I am strong, very strong, but I guess that happens after 7 years of gymnastics and 5 years of boxing. Dad used to be a boxer, he was really good, he one all his fights, but he stopped after he met our mother, I never understood why he stopped, I never could give up on my dream.

I roll over again and look at my clock, 6:47, might as well get up. I slowly get up and stretch and wander over to the bathroom and hop in the shower. I have a longer shower than normal because I decide to wash my hair, might as well look semi decent for my first day of school. I hop out and dry myself and wrap the towel around me, I normally would get dressed, but I promised Prim she could choose my outfit, I pray to god she doesn't pick a skirt, I shudder just at the thought of it. I walk over to Prims bed and shake her awake

"come on little duck, wakey wakey" I say.

Prim roles over and mumbles a bunch of words, which I translate to "I'm up".

She then gets up and hops into the shower. She must have washed her hair as well, because she is taking ages, y hair is basically dry now. I get changed into my bra and underwear and sit on my bed until she gets out with soaking wet hair, yep, I was right. She dries herself and chucks on her underwear and a bra and wanders over to our cupboard.

"Close your eyes Katniss!"

I do as I am told and cover my eyes with my hand

"No peaking" I hear her whisper.

She then makes me get dressed with my eyes shut, I asked why and all Prim said was

"Because, it's a surprise"

_**Prim POV**_

I knew there was no way Katniss would let me put her in a skirt, I'm not stupid. When Katniss realises I've put her in pants, she lets out a sigh of relief. I laugh

"there was no way I was putting you in a skirt Kat!"

"Well thank god I have a smart sister"

"Well, I wanted to come out of this experience smiling! Not with a black eye!" I say. I know there is no way Katniss would every hurt me, but still. I let out a laugh, just in case she didn't figure I was joking. I look at her face and a wave of relief washes over me when I see that she is smiling.

"I wouldn't hurt you little duck!" she says

"Kat, I know you would nev…"

"I'd kill you!" she says laughing. I laugh to, so glad that I'm on her side, not on the over. Because, she could, after all, she has been training since she was around 11, I don't think she has ever even lost a fight, I'm not positive though, Kat won't take me to her fights; she says she doesn't want me to see that side of her, the violent side. But I have, I don't mind though; I wish I could learn to fight like her. I remember once last year when I saw her for the first time fight

_It was at our school back home, in New York. My class had been let out for lunch 15 minutes early because we had been good. I was eating an apple, everybody else around me were eating expensive things from the cafeteria, but we didn't have much money, considering the only money we really get is from Katniss fighting, mom still wasn't back at work. Anyway, I was eating an apple and one of the rich kids in my class called Sam said something along the lines of_

"_look!" he was pointing at me "the stupid rat can't even afford proper food!"_

_Everybody near me started laughing! where I lived was called the seam, it was the poorest part of New York, and it had a lot of sewers and rats, and that's why they call me rat, I hated it. It was so mean, even some of the people that I thought were my friends were laughing at me. I started to cry, but that just made them tease me more. I walked away from them and sat down by myself and started to cry. Katniss must have seen me from her class room window our something, because the next thing i hear, was Katniss screaming at the kid for teasing me. But then the bell went, and all the students came in. that's when the trouble really started. Unluckily, the kid that started teasing me had an older brother, he must have been in year 12, and was head and shoulders taller than Katniss, who has always been reasonably short. Katniss turned her head when Sam's big brother, I think his name was Jackson, said_

"_What do you think you're doing, yelling at him like that?"_

_Jackson was a lot bigger than Kat, and a lot scarier. Most people would back away scared out of their minds if this happened to them, but no, not Kat. She spined right around and started walking towards him and said_

"_what do you think YOUR doing yelling at ME like that! He was being a bitch to my sister!"_

_Now she was almost standing on his feet, she had to tilt her head back to look him in the eye. Basically all of the schools attention was to them, but still no teachers could be seen. That's when the first punch was thrown. Jackson swang his fist right where her face was, but luckily Kat had the sense to duck. All the students started chanting _

"_FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT, FIGHT" and were crowding around the two of them. I had to stand on a table to see over the crowd of people. Jackson tried again, this time Kat blocked it and hit him back in the face, then again in the stomach, her fists were flying, all of the place, making thuds and clapping noises when they made contact with Jacksons ski, leaving red marks where they had hit, they're going to leave plenty of bruises. She threw two more punches, one that hit him in the nose and blood started gushing everywhere and the last in the stomach again. Jackson then collapsed on the floor_

"_Think twice before you throw a punch at me, bitch!" Katniss shouted at him. She then kicked him really hard in the side and grabbed her bag and started walking off towards the door. She grabbed an apple from the counter of the cafeteria and bit into it, she kept walking towards the door. She swallowed the apple and turned around and looked at everybody, they all had their jaws hanging wide open and their eyes following her every move_

"_What are you all looking at!" shouted Katniss. Everybody dropped their eyes and Kat walked out. She got suspended for 2 weeks, but she said it was worth it. _

Kat's voice brought me back to reality when she asked

"Are you finished yet!" she said jokingly. I realised we were still standing there in our bra's and me in my underwear and her in her pants. I quickly helped Kat into her top and Jacket and started to get changed myself. We weren't in a rush, we still had about an hour until we had to leave, but I really wanted to do her hair. I Made Kat promise to keep her eyes closed while I got dressed so we could look together. She complied and I put on a pair of yellow skinny jeans Kat gave me for my birthday and a tight white top with a black jacket over the top. I dragged Katniss to the tall mirror.

"On three you can look, okay?" I said

"Okay" Katniss said.

"One… two… three" she dropped her hand and gasped.

**Katniss POV**

I looked in the mirror and gasped. What I was wearing actually looked good. Prim thinks that I am really pretty, but I think I'm around average, but with what I am wearing today, I think I look pretty good. I'm wearing black ripped skinny jeans that fit me perfectly and a white tight t-shirt with a beige leather jacket.

"Oh my god prim! This must have cost a fortune!" Prim bought this outfit; mom gave her a lot of money so that she could give it to me for a birthday present, my birthdays not for a few weeks, but she insisted.

"Thank you!" I gave her a big hug.

"That's alright Kat! You deserve it, but please you're suffocating me!" I quickly let go of her and said sorry and she laughs. I laugh too.

Prim and I then go down stairs to have breakfast. Normally our house would be a lot smaller, but mom's new job pays really well and they gave us this house so she could live close to her work in case there was an emergency or something, but Prim and I still wanted to share a room, I don't really know why, but we just felt lonely without each other there, we had just grown so accustomed to sharing a room. We quickly finish breakfast and go back upstairs to finish getting ready. We still have about half an hour until we have to go, but I think Prim will take around that long to do our hair. If it was up to me, I would put it in a braid…. But Prim made me promise that she can do it, so I left it out. Prim finishes her hair while I'm brushing my teeth. She has done two braids down hair head and they finish in plaits over her shoulders, they look really cute. She covers up the mirror in front of the chair I'm sitting on so I can't see what she is doing… but I smell something burning. She is then brushing my hair and pulling a hot iron through it.

"Prim… you better not burn my ear!" I say to her. She looks at me and laughs.

"Ha! I am way too talented to burn your ear! After all if I don't become a doctor, I think I will become a hairdresser…" I just look at her and smile. Not many people can make me smile, but basically every word that comes out Prim's mouth brings a smile to my face. She's just so happy, that it makes me happy. About 10 more minutes of her running the hot iron though my hair and she's done, it looks pretty good and I'm happy with it. I look at the clock, and realise that's its 8:20 and we should start to head off soon. We grab our bags and go downstairs to grab our lunches. I look down and notice that the back of prims singlet has become untucked and is hanging out.

"Tuck your tail in little duck" I say and wink at her when she looks at me. She tucks it in and we put our lunch in our bags, put our bags on and head for the door. Prim had gotten a fancy scholarship to a medical school, so she is going there today, but I'm just going to the high school, we can't afford to send me to the sports school, but I don't mind. Our mother had already left for work, so we locked up the house and went our separate ways, Prim to the right, me to the left.


	2. Blood & Roses

**I am oh so sorry it took me this long to update, but I will make it up to you! If you're the 13****th**** reviewer, you can choose one thing that will change the story! (I will PM about some things you can't do, like kill off one of my characters!) If you have any ideas about what should/could/might happen in the story's future though, please tell me! Also, review? If I get 7 reviews I will update soon! *cough* filler chapter *cough***

Katniss POV

I finally made it to school after getting lost about 4 times, but then that is why I left 30 minutes earlier than I needed to, but I guess in the end, I arrived on time. A girl called Annie was chosen to guide me around the school. At first I didn't get why they need a guide, but now I actually see the school, and I realise why. It's absolutely massive; at least 7 times the size of my old school, and that was a normal sized school. I'm so glad they issued me a guide, I would have gotten lost 100 times today. I probably still will get lost, knowing my luck though. But it looks like luck was in my favour, the front office, where I am to meet Annie, is clearly labelled and right near the front entrance. I push open the front door and a peculiar smell hits me, I immediately scrunch up my nose in disgusted, but luckily it wasn't that strong of a smell. While these thoughts were going through my mind, I realised that I had been standing with the door open, and a gust of cold air is coming through.

"God woman! Shut the door! It's bloody freezing!" I quickly comply and mumble an apology towards her general direction. All eyes in the room are on me, making me feel like I have something on me, so I hastily look me up and down, but I don't see anything out of the ordinary, but then I realise, I am the new kid, that's what they're supposed to do.

I walk to the front desk, and a Man called Caesar with a purple coloured hair looks up from his newspaper

"Can I help you?" he asks rather impatiently.

"Umm… I'm… argh…. Katniss Everdeen, I'm the new student" I say rather quickly.

"mmhmm, Principal Snow will be expecting you, along with your guide. Go down the hall, third door on the left." I thank him and leave quietly, but I notice every pair of eyes is still trained on me as if they were listening intently to the small amount of conversation I have made, but then again, they probably were.

I walk down and find the principal's office without any difficulties. I walk in and the peculiar smell from earlier hits me, but a lot stronger. It smells like a mix between blood and maybe roses? I don't really know because I'm not really concentrating on the smell, I'm concentrating on keeping my stomach content in. A man I only presume to be Principal Snow looks up from his desk and notices me. His eyes look me up and down as if he is examining me, but linger a little too long near my nose. I then realise I had scrunched it up again, and immediately stop. His eyes avert from my face rather suddenly, probably because he realised he was staring. He cleared his throat and said

"ahhh, Katniss, it is nice to finally meet you, I have heard…" he pauses for a considerably long amount of time, before continuing "so much about you" I guess he was going to say good, but realised that probably isn't the best of words to describe me. I mean, I'm not bad. But people never pass on information like "she doesn't talk much" or "she always does average in her tests" to the principal of my 3rd new school in 2 years. No, of course they pass on the information about my bad behaviours, like "she gave 2 kids a black eye because they called her a name" and "she ran right out of class and then started a fight, all because a kid teased her sister". Well, I'm guessing Principal Snow is going to keep a close watch on me for my first few months, if I even make it that long in this school. I look back at Principal Snow, and realise he is looking at me, waiting for me to say something, answer his question I didn't hear, so I just do what I always do, keep my mouth shut and nod my head in agreement. He looks rather pleased with this answer, and continues on. A short moment later he calls out a girl's name, Annie. A girl I assume to be named Annie walks in.

"This will be your guide for your first day here, now hurry along please" Principal Snow confirms what I had already thought, the girl in front of me, Annie, is in fact my guide. Annie then gestures for me to leave, so I grab my stuff I didn't realise I had put down and do so. I walk out with Annie right on my heels, and notice about 10 people were all standing near the principals door, probably listening in on our conversation or are Annie's friends. I'm guessing the first, because they all seem to be looking at me, and are talking in hushed voices, but I'm used to this, like I said, I have been new plenty of times. I notice that there is one pair of eyes that isn't looking at me, but rather my guide, Annie, maybe they are friends?

Annie's voice brings me back reality, and I quickly avert my eyes from the group when I realise I had been staring. I then realise she isn't talking to me but to the one person in the group who wasn't looking at me, Finnick, I think she called him. She gives him a smile and a wave and calls out

"I will be back by 4th period, I have to show Katniss" she gestures to me, "around the school" she then turns to me "where do you want to start?"

"Up to you, you're the expert" I reply.

**I'm sorry it's so short, but I am super tired. but I will try to update ASAP! I will update when I get 7 reviews? I think that sounds fair, but I probably won't update until Monday at the earliest, because I have lots of plans all weekend! I was alos thinking about doing different POV's? who should I do do you think? I was thinking maybe clove… Anyways, if you have any ideas what could happen in this story PM me or, leave it in that review I know you're dying to give me ;) (don't forget, if you are the lucky 13****th**** reviewer, you get to choose something important about this story! Yayayy),**

**Sabine x**

**P.S that review button looks oh so lovely doesn't it? So why don't you click on it? Sound good? If you do, I will send you an imaginary plate of bacon! I mean come on, do it for the bacon!**


	3. new friends & old friends

**I'm really sorry! I haven't updated for a while, but I have made a nice long chapter to make up for it. But again, 13threviewer, and you can pick something cool about my next chapter. If I get 15 reviews by tomorrow, I will update again! This mainly just introduces you to all the characters, but also has a little action as well. Ok, well here is the chapter you have been oh so patiently waiting for!**

**Sabine X**

**Annie POV**

I have shown Katniss about half the school. Its change over from 2nd period to 3rd, and I have deliberately taken a long route so we will "accidently" run into my friends again. I think they would like her when they get to know her. She doesn't seem like a very chatty person. I mean, at first I was asking all sorts of questions, like if she has any siblings or if she was an only child.

"So where did you live before you came here?" I ask, desperately trying to strike up yet another awkward conversation with her.

"Lots of places" is all she says, wearing a bored look on her face, she hasn't shown any emotion what so ever this whole time. I mean come on! I have been talking to her for about 2 hours and all she has told me about her is that she's in my year, her names Katniss Everdeen, she has a little sister and she has lived in "lots of places".

"Do you live with your mom and dad?" I ask.

She flinches, and her eyes go dark and clouded over. But she doesn't reply. It must be a touchy subject. I don't have time to think about that though, because as quick as it first came, it's gone. But that thought doesn't stay in my head for too long, as I can hear my friends.

"Hey guys! Over here!" I yell. Katniss gives me an annoyed look. I don't think she likes them yet. Hell, I don't think she likes any one yet, not even me! Finnick, Glimmer, Clove, Cato, Johanna, Gloss, Gale and Peeta have just finished P.E together and are all really sweaty. I glance at Katniss and she has taken back her bored expression, but her nose is wrinkled up, probably from my friends, or their sweat.

"Hey there Annie bear" Cato says to me. I stick my tongue out at him. Finnick walks over to me to give me a hug, but I palm him away,

"ewwww! Gross! I don't want your sweat all over me"

"You sound like Glimmer, Annie!" Finnick says, earning him a glare from Glimmer.

"Anyways guys, I think you should meet Katniss, she's the new student" they all roll their eyes at me. I mean, of course they knew who she was, our whole year was informed about a week ago that a new girl called Katniss will be coming, but I thought should introduce her properly, it would be polite.

"We know that Annie!" Johanna says. She glances at Katniss and nudges Peeta in the shoulder and nodding in her direction.

**Johanna POV**

God, as if we don't know who she is! It's all everybody has been talking about for a week!

I glance over at her, expecting her to be looking my way, but her gaze is fixed straight ahead, with her lips curled up in disgust and a look in her eye as if she was going to kill someone. God, I would hate to be on the receiving end of that look! I nudge Peeta in the shoulder, who is standing on my right, and nod my head at Katniss, Annie seems to have noticed as well, and is now looking at her. Slowly, everybody in our group notices. I realize I don't know who she is looking at, and am surprised to see that she is looking at Gale. I nudge Gloss, who is standing on my other side, and nod my head towards Gale. Gloss follows my gaze, and points it out to Finnick, and slowly, everybody is glancing quickly at Gale and back to Katniss.

I raise my eyebrows at Gale, but he doesn't notice. This confrontation has been happening for the past 4 minutes, and nobody has moved or said a word.

Gale starts walking towards Katniss and says

"Catnip" he advances closer to Katniss, and raises his hand to touch her arm.

Just as he is about to make contact with her skin, Katniss roughly pushes his hand away and takes two retreating steps back.

"Stay the fuck away from me Gale" she snarls at him. Katniss is only up to Gale's chest, but she doesn't look scared, if anything, she looks scary.

"Don't be like that Catnip" Gale whispers

"Well what do you expect me to be like?" she asks him

"Come on Katniss, not here!"

"Why? You afraid you gunna get beat by a girl?" she draws her last words out, to taunt him. I don't know what Katniss is playing at. She is as thin as a twig and about up to my chin, as if she could beat Gale. I have seen Gale fight in gym. He is one of the best in our class! Only two people have ever beat him, and that is Thresh, an amazingly tall and muscular guy and Cato.

"Not on your first day, Katniss!" he takes another step closer to her, that was game.

"I thought I told you to keep the fuck away from me Gale!" she takes another retreating step backwards

"Come one Katniss! Do you want to get kicked out again?"

"I don't give a fuck what this pansy ass school does to me!"

"Katniss, come on! Don't do this again! Don't make this another typical first day!"

"You have no Idea what I have been through!" she takes another step back "and don't you dare call me typical you bastard!"

"Katniss! Do you really want to move again? What about prim?"

This time, Katniss does something I didn't expect to see her do. Compared to backing off again, she walks right up to Gale, so she is basically on his feet, right under his face

"Don't you DARE mention her! You mother fucking bitch! Don't you dare bring Prim into this!" she is spitting the last words at him.

"Katniss! Stop this!" Gale grabs both of her wrists in his hands and pushes her up against the lockers. I have no idea how they know each other, I thought Gale came from Texas, not New York, and I have no idea who this Prim person is, but this is more action than our group has ever had.

Everybody is now huddled around these to, trying to hear what is being said, and when I say everybody, I mean everybody! We have at least 100 people standing near here watching, but our group is the closest to them, and I can hear most of what they're saying, but I have to strain my ears, as their voices have stopped from the screaming to whispers in seconds. I can see Katniss' face, and damn she looks angry, her eyes look like they're on fire and her jaw is set tight.

"We can talk about this later Catnip" Gale is frantically whispering to her

"Fuck you Gale! We will talk about this right now!" their voices are slowly rising again.

"Not here Katniss!"

"Here is as good a place as any!"

"No, it's not! You know that Katniss! You will get in trouble again! Do you want to pack up and move again? What about your mom? What about Prim? You want to throw that all away for one stupid fight with me?" he is yelling again

She slaps him. She actually slaps him!

"Don't you fucking dare bring them into it! Prim deserves to be here! I don't have to go to school! I've dropped out before and I still fucking fed Prim and that bitch of a mother! I can easily do it again!"

"Katniss! Where do you think you will get your money from this time? Mags isn't here to help you get in all the rings!" rings? Like fighting rings? She is so mysterious…

"Oh, and you think I only got there because of her! You think I can't manage on my own! I haven't talked to you gale in years! You don't know a thing about me anymore!"

"You think that's my fault? You think I wanted you to leave!"

You're the one who did it gale! You knew how I would react!"

"What happened to you Katniss? You used to be so different" Gale states, but he isn't yelling, he is talking at a normal level now

"What happened to me? What fucking happened to me? I'm sorry Gale, but I'm not going to come running back to you and tell you all of my little secrets!"

"You're not the same Katniss I knew 2 years ago"

"Yeah well, a lot can happen in two years" Katniss has dropped her voice to a regular level as well.

"Not that much Catnip. Nobody changes that much in two years" Gale is almost whispering.

**Katniss POV**

Who the hell does he think he is? I haven't seen him in like 2 years and he is questioning on what happened to me?

We used to be best friends, tell each other everything! We were like brother and sister! He was so close to me, he was basically family, when he needed someone or somewhere to go, I would be there. And when I needed someone or somewhere to get away, he would be there. We did everything together. We would fight together; we would look after each other, watch out for each other. We would do everything together. But then I started beating him in the ring, that's when it started to change. I wouldn't beat him every time, but I would most times. Then he started to lose his touch and not only would I start beating him, but everyone would. Something was bothering him, I just knew it, but he would never tell me. This happened for about 4 months, and then one day he finally told me… kind of. Well, he didn't say it to me, he kissed me, and then of course, me being me, I punched him in the face and broke his nose. I started yelling at him, about how we were family; why the fuck would you do that to family! But his comment was what really pushed me of the edge

"We were never JUST family, Katniss, you know that, there has always been something more. I've loved you since the first day I met you. But it has just grown. You managed to keep a B average at school, feed your family, keep prim and you out of a foster home and still beat me basically every fight! You are just so incredible, how can I not love you?"

So I did what I do best… I punched him again. And again. And again. In fact, I probably hit him about 50 times, but all I remember I that he was lying unconscious on the floor with blood all over his face, and I packed my bag and made a run for it. That was the last time I have seen him. Well, apart from now. But remembering all this, how it used to be, has cooled me off. I don't feel like yelling anymore. I don't feel like fighting with him.

"Gale, I don't need this, not now! Alright, Prim just got into meds school, she needs to be here, and I don't want to fight with you, I want them to go back how they were… how they used to be. Can we do that?" I ask him, but my voice is croaky and hoarse from all the screaming we have been doing.

"Yeah, I think we can." He is basically whispering "did you still fight? When you left I mean."

"Of course I did. Who else was going to feed them?" I ask, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, but to me… it was.

"She's not back yet, not properly?"

"No. No I don't think she will ever be back fully, she was just too far gone" I sigh, it's sad, but true, but very true.

"Look Gale, I probably should continue with Annie. But I will talk to you later? As long as you don't try anything!" I say, but wink at the end, just so he knows I'm joking.

"Yeah sure, but I can't promise anything" he replies. I stick my tongue out at him, and run quickly and give him a hug

"I've missed you." I'm whispering in his ear "it's been hard without you."

"I know Catnip"

"I still hate the nick name"

"I know, but it suits you"

I turn around and scan the front line for Annie, who is standing next to a taller boy, holding hands. I feel like an idiot for starting that, but it was instinct.

I walk over to them.

"Hey…. Um… sorry 'bout that Annie…. We just have… argh, a lot of, history I guess you could say, and it needed to be worked out."

"It's alright" she says in her incredibly annoying bubbly voice. She's just so happy "anyways, I want you to meet some of my friends, okay, so this is Finnick." She gestures at the guy she was holding hands with a moment ago. He is tall with bronze coloured hair, good muscles and very hot, I guess he suits the amazingly beautiful Annie, who I presume is his girlfriend. Finnick smiles at me and waves his hand sort of awkwardly, and I surprised myself, by smiling back.

She then gestured to another hot looking guy, but a lot shorty, but still packed with muscles.

"This is Peeta" I smile at him to and he says a chirpy hello.

Then she gestures to a girl a bit taller than me, with dark hair and very pretty as well. God, they must have all the hot looking people in this group….

"This is Johanna" she nods her head in my direction, I nod back. Finally! Not someone who is so bright and bubbly and happy! She seems like I would be friends with her, if I was friends with any of them, except maybe one other girl in this group, Clover or something like that.

"This is Gloss. His sister is also here somewhere, her name is Cashmere, but she wasn't in their class, so I don't know where she is" if Cashmere looks anything like her brother, she must be one of the prettiest girls in this school, but sadly, Gloss doesn't pack the muscle the other guys I've seen do, so he probably wouldn't be considered "hot", but he still was very beautiful.

"Hey Katniss, and she had maths, Annie"

"Oh, well that's where she is then I guess" she smiles at me and then gestures at Gale

"This is, oh, well I guess you already know who Gale is" she looks down and laughs.

"Hey Catnip"

"Its Katniss!" I hiss at him, but he just smiles back, and I stick my tongue out at him, he returns the gesture childishly.

"Well, this is Glimmer" she then gestures at an amazingly pretty girl, who is even prettier than Annie, which I didn't think was possible. She has long blonde hair which waves out, an amazing body, not that I'm checking her out or anything like that, but it's hard not to notice, and amazing facial features. She has sky blue eyes and an amazing smile, but I don't get one of those smile, but a rather an annoyed glance. God, what did I do to her? I wonder.

"And this is Cato" Annie makes a good decision on ending the silence, once again.

Annie had pointed at a tall boy, well more like a man; he was incredibly tall and muscular with blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. He was the very meaning of the word hot. Jeez, I must sound like a total teenager, thinking all this shit about the boys, but it's true, you would have to be blind to miss it…

"Annie, it's rude to point" Cato says, smiling at Annie "well it's nice to meet you, Katniss. So will you be sitting with us at lunch?"

Shit. How am I supposed to know who I'm going to sit with? What should I do? Shrug my shoulders? Say no? But what if Annie asks? I guess I would go if she asks, but I don't want to ask her, I would seem like such an idiot. Oh, crap, he is waiting for an answer… I was just about to say something, when Annie comes to my rescue, again. God, I'm starting to really owe Annie, for all the times she has been saving me. Damn it, I hate owing people.

"Well of course she is silly! Why wouldn't she? And besides, she hasn't had time to meet any other friends!"

"So I take that as a yes?" asks Cato, with his eyebrows raised looking at me

"Yeah, I guess so." I smile at him, he smiles back warmly.

"And finally, this, Katniss, is Clove"

Clove, that's her name! I think I would like to be friends with her, she doesn't seem very chatty, which I like, and she seems nice enough when she wants to be.

"That was a nice slap earlier" Clove says, smiling at me "I'd hate to be fighting you"

"Thanks, well, after half my life fighting, you'd hope that I could slap at least half decent" I say, returning the smile. Yep, I was right. I think I will be friends with Clove.

"Half your life? Really?"

"Yeah, my dad used to teach me… and then after a while, I taught myself"

"Wow. I'm pretty jealous, I have been training for 2 years with my knives, and I still aren't as good as you are at slapping"

"Knives?" I question. Who learns how to throw knives? That's just a bit weird.

"Yeah, well everybody at this school has to specialise in one weapon, but be trained in basically everything. That's what survival class is. When you're a freshman, you just rotate through every course, but once you're a sophomore, they expect you to have figured out your best skill, and you practice with that as much as you can. Though of course, you can drop survival class if you want, but I mean, who would want to? Its great fun!" she says with a sadistic smile. Yes, I think Clove and I will become best friends.

"So do you have any other skills apart from fighting?" she asks me

"I don't know… I guess I will find out in survival" I reply. Although, I actually do know what I can do, I can fight, use knives, and I can do a bit of archery. My dad taught me when I was little, and I was a natural at it, but I haven't done it since he died, so I don't know if I still can. I can also sing a little and I was, I don't know if i still am, good at gymnastics, but how is that going to help me survive?

"Well I should get going. But I will see you at lunch, right?" she asks me with her eyebrows raised.

"Right" I reply "what do you have now?"

"ummm…. Good question, what do we have now?" she turns her attention to Finnick.

"We have science maybe?"

"Well, we will figure it out, but I guess I will see you at lunch, so I will tell you then!" she says happily to me.

"Yeah, sounds good" I reply

"Don't forget, that this is the last period of my tour, so you will be going to your normal classes after lunch. So do you know what you have? Because if you do, I think at least one of us will be in your class, so that way, you won't get lost." She says.

"Well aren't you smart" I say, and smile at her "umm well, I have music after lunch, and then after that I have survival" I say as I'm pulling out my timetable.

"Well we all do survival together, but I don't do music, I dropped it because there was no point in me taking it, as i obviously had no future there. So I don't know who else might have it" I'm guessing that Annie is thinking out loud, because she doesn't seem to be concentrating on me, or anyone for that matter, she I just staring off into the distance.

"Does anyone have music after lunch?" Clove yells at the group. She smiles at me, I return it.

"No I have a free, I dropped music" says Gloss

"Yeah, I think we all have a free" Cato states

"Well I guess I'm a loner. Wait, it isn't actually music, it says Music/T, what does that mean?" I question.

Clove is the next to answer

"Its music/talent class" she pauses briefly "so say if you can't sing or play an instrument, you could also dance or something like that"

"But what if you can't do any of that?" I ask

"You will find something to do, the teacher is really helpful" says Cato.

"Oh, ok then, thanks" I reply.

I notice we are the only ones left in hall. Shit, they must be late for science, or whatever they have.

"Well you should probably be going, don't want to be late for science" I say to them.

"I hope it is science, because if it is, it doesn't matter if where late, we have old miss Wires, she doesn't even notice if we're not there, half the class doesn't even turn up, and she has never even noticed!" Finnick laughs and wonders off. Cato, Clove, Glimmer and everybody else followed them, leaving just me and Annie in the hallway.

"Where do you want to go?" she asks.

I laugh at her; this is exactly how we started.

"Well, I don't remember any off it, and I doubt I will. So as long as I have a friend in every class I should be right, so can we just sit under a tree or something?" I ask hopefully

"Sure. What do you want to do there?" she asks again

"Talk, I guess. I promise I will be a bit more open, and I'm guessing you have a lot of questions?" I ask her, with my eyebrows raised

"Well, you guessed right, but you don't have to answer if you don't want to." She says.

"Well thanks, but I think its time I tell someone, as long as you promise not to tell?"

"I Promise" she says.

Annie then put her right hand up, with her pinkie finger stretched out. I interlock our fingers, and we start walking.

**I hope you liked it! Next chapter will be up when I get 15 reviews! Next chapter you will get basically all of Katniss' back story, filling in all the details, but you will also get the other guys oppinnion as well, but if you have any ideas about what you think should happen, feel free to leave a review or PM me. You will also get to see someone else POV next chapter! Leave a review, saying who you would rather out of Cato, Gale or Peeta! Well 15 reviews for the next chapter! Thanks to everybody for your awesome support!**

Sabine X


	4. Secrets & Stories

**Hey guys! Here is my next chapter! Ok, so I know I said the 13****th**** review gets to decide something, well, my 13****th**** reviewer was anonymous, so I have decided the next person to review will get to decide instead, so the 14****th**** reviewer! Also, I know I said I would have the guys POV in this, but this chapter was longer than I expected, so I decided that will go into next chapter. Well, I think that is everything, oh, and I am on school holidays for 2 weeks, because I'm Australian, so I will hopefully be updating more regularly, but I can't promise anything, but I will definitely try my hardest! Thank you all so much for your awesome reviews, and for reading my story! Anyway, without further ado, here is the next chapter!**

**Sabine X **

Annie POV

Katniss and I walked like this until we reached a tree. We sat down and made ourselves comfortable, and about after a minute, Katniss spoke.

"So, what would you like to know?" I can tell she isn't used to sharing this information, so I decide I will start off with easy questions to answer

"Who's prim?" I ask. I only know of her because Gale mentioned her in their fight, and Katniss got very defensive.

"She's my little sister. I love her more than anything in the world. I basically looked after her since she was 7"

"Why did you look after her?" I ask, as that point very much peaked my curiosity.

"My… my mother, she went into a depression after my father died. She wouldn't talk, she wouldn't eat, she wouldn't do anything. She couldn't, no, she wouldn't look after us, and so ever since I was 11 I have been paying everything and looking after everyone. They wouldn't have survived without me"

"I'm sorry. I hope you don't mind me asking, but how did you dad die?" Annie spoke softly.

"It was a… a… house…. fire. Him and along with 10 of his team mates went to watch the recaps of his fight, and the house burnt down. He… they…. none…. all of them… died" her voice had cracked and she had tears in her eyes, and as far as I could tell, she wasn't one to cry, but she blinked them back furiously, but one disobeyed and rolled down her cheek. I leant forward and wiped my thumb over it.

"Hey, it's alright to cry. Everybody cries at some point. You need to, just let it out. Alright?"

"I'm sorry, I just never cry. It's just not me" I honestly hate crying. I haven't cried in years, not when i

"Hey, like I said, it's all right."

"Ok, thanks. Do you want me to tell you everything now? So you don't have to ask questions?"

"Yeah, that's sounds good"

"Ok, but you can't tell anyone. Promise?"

"Promise" I say, and I put my hand in hers, and just hold it on my lap.

**Katniss POV**

"Oh, and no interrupting! Alright?"

"Agreed"

"Ok, well, after my father died, and my mother fell depressed, I had to be the head of the family. I've looked after me, Prim and my mother ever since, and by some miracle have kept us together, no one ever came to try and take us away, which was a good thing, I wouldn't have let them anyways. Before my dad died, he had me trained in gymnastics and fighting with him, as well as archery. But I stopped archery, as it reminded me to much of my father, it took up to much time, and I got basically no money from it anyways. So after I gave that up, I started focusing on gymnastics. I would still fight, but not nearly as much. I also started missing a lot of school, I hardly ever showed up, and when I did, I wouldn't be paying any attention. The school started ringing my home, saying that if I don't start turning up, there will be some serious consequences. But because my mother was depressed, she couldn't explain anything, and because I was so young, they never listened to me. A few weeks later, I showed up again at school. All the kids looked at me like I was a freak. I mean, I probably was. I hadn't eaten in days; I gave my entire share to prim. S I was as thin as a twig, my clothes where dirty and had heaps of holes in them and I had huge bags underneath my eyes and bruises covering the rest of my body from fights and falling in gymnastics. One of the teachers, they asked me a math question, but because I had been away so much, I didn't know what the answer was. But apparently everybody else did, and when I said the wrong answer, they all started laughing. The teacher said some snide comment about if I turned up I would know, but then he made the mistake of calling me a bruised rat. Although I hadn't eaten in days, ad was as thin as a twig; I still had a lot of muscle on me. So I walked up to the teacher who was twice my height and triple my age, and I punched him in the face, breaking his nose. But I didn't stop there. I kept punching him, yelling things at his face about thinking twice before calling me a rat. I gave him a black eye, a broken and blood nose, he lost 3 teeth and cut his lip. There was no question about it. I was expelled. First school I had been expelled from. But needless to say, no one has called me a rat since. Prim got really upset because the teachers where treating her differently because of her relations to me. So I decided it was for the best If we packed up and moved. So we did. We could have a fresh start in a new city. So we moved. I bought the cheapest house I could find. My mother, she had the smallest bedroom, as she didn't do anything other than eat drink and sleep, and Prim had the largest, because she deserved it. I had the basement, because I could practice boxing in there, and it was dark, which is what I like. Prim started at her new school, and I had signed up at a boxing club, and went to gymnastic meets." I stop for breathe and look at Annie, to see if she is getting any of this. Her face is shocked. But so was Gale when I told him this. I decide to continue on.

"I was at the biggest meet of the year. It was all of the elite gymnasts in America. But because I didn't train with a club, that costs way too much money, more than we can afford, I just showed up, and asked to compete. After a minor disagreement, they said I could compete and to go warm up with the other girls. All the other gymnasts stared at me and started whispering to each other. I didn't care though. I was used to it. Just because I couldn't afford the expensive leotards they were wearing, doesn't mean I can't do gym. The other girls, they were wearing shiny fancy stuff that they will probably only wear once, were as me, I was wearing a black leotard made out of some nice feeling material that prim had made for me, it was getting old, and had worn out bits on my hips and ass. But, there probably also staring at me because I have bruises all up and down my arms and legs, my ribs are very prominent in the leotard, you can see all of them sticking out, and I had faint traces of a black eye on my right eye and my hair was just pulled up into a messy pony tail. But you look at these girls, where there skin is clear, bruise free, their faces caked in makeup, there six pack of abs are showing through there leotard and they don't have a hair out of place. So I guess I stuck out. But I needed the money, for prim, for me. "I pause and catch my breath, and glimpse at Annie. Her expression has changed from the shock that was there before, but is now taken over as pity. This anger me, I hate being pitied. I don't need it. But I don't want to get angry at Annie, so I continue on anyway.

"We did the vault rotation first. I did mine nicely and had gotten a second, which is what I needed if I wanted to go home with any money after all this. I was happy with a second, because vault is my worst event, as I don't really get to practice it all that often, so I was surprised I even placed. I could hear Prim cheering from the crowd, mainly because she was the only on yelling out Katniss, everybody else was doing a quiet clap. We proceeded to beam, where I placed first. I was going well, and will almost certainly come home with some money for Prim and I. we moved on to floor. I came first again. Securing at least a small amount of money for us, and the look on the rich bitches' faces was priceless. We went to our last event, which was bar. It was also my best. I was going last out of everybody. The other gymnasts performed absolutely amazingly on bar, which made me nervous. I needed to win this event to come first overall, which got me the most amount of money I could get, and could feed us for weeks on end. But I-" I hesitate. Although I said I would open up to Annie, I don't think I'm ready to tell her about my accident. Not even Gale knows that whole story. Only Prim and I know the whole story, I haven't told anybody, not even my mother.

"I didn't finish my routine, I had to go to hospital instead, because Prim…. Um... fainted" I think Annie knows I'm lying to her, but like I said earlier, I'm not ready to tell anybody about it, and plus, it's not a complete lie, I did actually go to hospital. "But because I didn't finish the meet, I didn't get any money, but instead, just got a lot more hospital bills."

"But how do you know Gale?" Annie asks

"What did I tell you about interrupting? And I am getting to that!"

"Well, you better hurry up; we only have 10 minutes until lunch"

"Shit! 10 minutes! Well I will have to give you the shortened version, ok?"

"Yeah that's fine, but if you're giving me the short version now, will I ever get to her the long one?"

"Yeah, maybe, I don't know, if you ever ask me again, I guess I would tell you the long one." is my answer. I don't understand why she would want to hear the long one, but anyway.

"Ok, well, after I…. umm, sorry Prim got out of hospital, I decided that Gymnastics was too expensive, and it wasn't a guarantee money wise, so I stopped that as well, and spent all my time on fighting." Actually, what happened was when I got out of hospital, I was scared. I was scared I was going to get hurt again, or even die. "So anyways, I through myself into fighting, and I started winning all my age group fights, so they bumped me up to the 14 year group. I started winning all of those fight as well, but the best thing was they paid really well, so I could feed my mother and Prim 3 meals every day and even sometimes had snacks, I still missed out on a few meals, but I could handle it. When I turned 14, they…"

"Who are they?" Annie questions. Oh, woops, probably should have explained that a bit better…

"They was my club, well my coach really, her name was Enobaria, she was like a second mother to me" I sigh, reliving many memories of Enobaria, she really was family. She was more of a mother than my real mother is.

"Anyway, stop interrupting! I will never finish this story!"

"Sorry" Annie mumbles, almost too quiet to hear.

"Ok, where was I…. oh, right, well when I tuned 14, they put me into the open class! It was great. Sure, I didn't win every fight, but I still won lots and the winning where a lot more in the opens than in any junior age group. Then one day, I was going to verse someone around my age, I think he was about 1 or 2 years older than me, but he was like twice my size. Of course, the fact that I am reasonably short for my age didn't help, but he was still towering over me. But one of the good things about that is that they always underestimate you. So we went in the ring, and it was a good fight, but after about 10 minutes, I had won. After the fight, the guy I just beat come over to congratulate me on my win. It turns out he was new in town, his name was Gale and he was going to be training at the same place I did, with his trainer, Brutus, who is apparently old friends with my trainer Enobaria. I also found out that he didn't go to school anymore either, but his brother is in the same year as Prim. Well, we obviously became friends. We were basically inseparable. Gale had convinced me to start coming back to school to. We kept training and fighting together, and we had grown really close over the year. But then someone started teasing me at school, so I hit them, knocking them out cold on the first swing. Unluckily, he was like the popular kid, who had hundreds of friends, and all tried to punch me, so I knocked them all out. That then led, yet again, to my expulsion. That was my 2nd school to be expelled from. But there were no other schools close to home, so we decided to move again. When I went to say goodbye to Enobaria, she had all her bags packed, and said she was coming with me, because it wouldn't be right for her to stay. Then I went to say goodbye to Gale, he had done the same thing, along with Brutus. So instead of just Prim, my mother and me, it turned out it Enobaria, Brutus, my family of 3 and Gales family of 5. Gale stuck with me. He helped me out in the new school, he was my only friend, because I generally don't make friends very easily, but for some reason, you guys have all taken a liking to me…"

"Why wouldn't we like you?" Annie cuts me off

"I don't know, people just generally don't like me, but it suits me fine to, I generally don't like people either. But I should hurry up with this story, we only have like another 5 minutes…. Shit"

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea" Annie says, while nodding her head in agreement.

"Well, Gale and I did everything together. He was like a brother to me. I thought that I was like a sister to him, but it turns out he saw me differently. About a month after we moved, Gale started acting all strange, and I thought it was something that I had done, and he started losing a lot of his fights, and he wouldn't talk as much, then a few weeks after his weird behavior started, Gale, he kissed me."

"OMG! Did you guys start dating?"

"What! No. I totally freaked out when he kissed me. I didn't like Gale in that way"

"Didn't?" Annie asks me. What? What is she talking about? Oh, of course Annie would pick up on that.

"Don't. I definitely do NOT like Gale" I say, with large emphasis on not.

"Fine, fine, just checking" she raises her hands up in surrender. I laugh at her silliness.

"So what did you do?"

"Hmmm?"

"What did you do? When Gale kissed you?"

"Oh, I… I punched him. About 50 times…. Broke his nose, gave him lots of bruises, and knocked him out cold, I didn't really realise. It was just instinct, you know?"

"Then what did you do?"

"I left. Prim, me and my mother packed up and left. Enobaria didn't come, mainly because I didn't tell her we were leaving, but she needed to settle down, not follow me around the country. So we left that night. I didn't say goodbye to any of them, and I haven't seen Gale since. Well, actually hadn't seen Gale since, until today. That's why we had our fight. "

"Yeah, I was pretty confused about that" Annie lets out a light laugh.

"Yeah, I think everybody was."

"Yeah, you will probably be bombarded with questions at lunch, by the way…. What are you going to say?"

"I dunno. I will figure it out when they ask me."

"Yeah, that's a pretty good idea. So what did you do then?"

"What? Oh, what did I do after I left?"

"Yeah, where did you go?"

"We bounced around a lot, never really stayed in the same spot. I travelled where the fights took me. But these fights where different, because I didn't belong to a club any more, I couldn't fight in those events, so I did street fighting, which is kind of illegal. So I moved every time I got in trouble with the cops, or when I ran out of fights, because I would beat basically everyone, so once I verse everyone, I just leave again. Sometimes I would go by myself, and leave Prim with my mother, because she was getting a bit better, and had started working again, she's a doctor, by the way."

"Have you been expelled from very many schools?"

"Yeah a few…. I think there has been maybe about 8 or 9 now. Why?"

"Oh, someone said you had gotten expelled 2 times this semester. So I was wondering if it was true, that's all"

"Oh, there were rumors about me?"

"Yeah, there was a few, nothing bad or anything though"

"Ok. Well yeah, I think I've gotten expelled either 2 or 3 times this semester, I don't really remember."

"So do you still go street fighting or something here then?"

"Yeah, I did yesterday. I didn't fight, I was just snooping, and scoping out the competition, you know what I mean. But I think I saw Cato, Peeta and Finnick there yesterday, I'm not really sure"

"Yeah, maybe. They like going there, for the extra cash and stuff. I think where all going there again this afternoon, I think some of the might fight. Are you going to?"

"Yeah, well, we need food and stuff, so I need the money. I just hope to god I don't have to verse Finnick or Cato or any of them"

"Why? Scared they will beat ya?"

"Oh, please! No, I just don't want to mess up any of their pretty little faces" at the end of the sentence, it sounds like I should be talking to a baby. We sit there laughing for the next minute or so, then the bell rings, so we stand up, brush the grass off of our clothes and we make our way to the cafeteria, laughing basically the whole way there.

**I hope you liked it! Please review! Like I said earlier, the next reviewer gets to pick something cool! Also, tell me which guy should have a POV in the next chapter? There can be more than one! I will update as soon as I can, I already have started on the next chapter, so it shouldn't be too long! Yay! Alright thanks for reading! And don't forget to review!**

**Sabine X**


	5. Science & Marvel

**Hey Guys! In this chapter, it basically gives you some ideas on what the other characters think of Katniss… I hope you like it!**

**Oh My Finnick, I just realised I didn't tell you I don't own The Hunger Games…. I know, shocking, right? I'm sorry if that news just gave you a heart attack, but don't blame me, it had to be said! The Hunger Games is owned by Suanne Collins, I know more shocking news… and I promise I will pay for everyone's hospital bills….**

**Sabine X**

JUST SO YOU ALL KNOW! THIS CHAPTER IS TAKING PLACE AT THE SAME TIME AS MY PREVIOUS CHAPTER, JUST WITH DIFFERENT PEOPLE AND A DIFFERENT PLACE!

**Clove POV**

It turns out that we do have science with Miss Wiress, and yet again, we turn up about 10 minutes late, and are still one of the fist people there. We, being Cato, Gale, Peeta, Glimmer, Gloss, Finnick, Johanna and I, go and take our usual spot at the back of the room on the floor. We normally just sit here and talk, and today doesn't seem to be any different.

"The new chick has some fire" I hear Marvel say as he wanders on other to sit with us. I mentally groan. I hate Marvel, he is arrogant, cocky and as annoying as a bitch, he basically never turns up for science, but when he does, he basically only talks about one thing: girls. And it looks like today, that isn't going to change.

"That Katniss chick is hot! How the hell do you know her, Hawthorne?" Like I said earlier, Marvel normally just talks about nothing interesting, but this is a topic that I actually am a little curious about, and it looks like I'm not the only one, all eyes are on Gale, and some of us, like Finnick, are leaning in closer to hear the reply.

"It doesn't matter" Gale mumbles. This is obviously a soft matter, so I'm thinking we should drop it, but it seems like the group has different plans.

"Of course it matters! Did you used to date? Have you fucked her?" Marvel questions Gale. I snort at the second suggestion, as if Gale could land a chick like Katniss, but well, you never know. Gale is glaring at me, which is starting to make me question my resolution.

"Wow. Good job Hawthorne, didn't think you could get a chick like that" Marvel says, with a stunned look on his face.

"No, we haven't done anything, Marvel. We're just friends." Gale is talking fast, defending himself.

"Damn, stuck in the friend-zone, I see?" To my surprise, I notice it is Finnick talking.

"I'm not stuck in the friend-zone! I could get her if I wanted to" Gale states defensively.

"Then what's stopping you?" I say, looking at him quizzically.

"I don't want to" Is his measly reply. I snort, yet again.

"Oh, please! Even I considered it when I met her!" I say. I look at Gale face, and it is stricken with horror, and I just can't help myself; I crack up laughing, along with Finnick.

"Gale….. I'm….. Joking!" I say, in-between another fit of laughter.

"Don't lie to us Clove, we all thought it!" says Finnick, who was lucky that Annie wasn't in the room.

"Finnick, you have Annie! Leave some for us, god!" Johanna says, who then bursts into another fit of laughter. We are then all laughing except for Gale, who has an annoyed look plastered over his face

"No, but seriously, I'd tap that any day of the week" Says Marvel, with a cocky grin.

"As if she would ever go for you, when she could have me!" I say, bursting with laughter again.

"No, I'm actually being serious! Quit laughing!" Marvel says.

"Oh, as if!" says Johanna

"Yeah, I doubt you could handle her Marvel." I say, with a serious face.

"Shut up. All of you!" Gale is yelling at us. God, what is his problem?

"Why? It's not like she's taken" Marvel states.

"She will be soon. I mean look at her. She is fucking sexy!" Johanna says.

"She's even giving Finnick a run for his money." Says Peeta; who has been surprisingly quiet during this argument. Actually, so have most of the guys.

"So you did notice, Peeta?" I say.

"Yeah, it's not exactly easy to miss" he says, with a light blush creeping up his cheeks.

"So, who's going to ask her out first?" I ask, curious as to what the answer is going to be.

"I will!" states Marvel, with an arrogant smile on his face.

"Oh sorry, let me rephrase that, who will be rejected first?" I say.

"Marvel will" says the whole group, apart from Gale and Marvel. We burst out into another fit of laughter.

"But she is really hot, I would be surprised if she hasn't already been asked out" Says Peeta.

"Jealous?" Johanna teases him. But in all reality he probably is.

"She's been here for a day, and basically every guy in our year wants to fuck her" Marvel states.

"And how would you know that?" Asks Cato; who I have noticed has also been strangely quite during this conversation.

"I have m-"

"Gale and Glimmer, could you come here please" Marvel is cut off by Miss Wiress, who has now just said her first word this whole lesson. Gale and Glimmer get up and walk over to Miss Wiress, who is on the over side of the class room.

"What do you recon is Gale's problem?" Johanna asks

"What do you mean?" Asks Gloss, who has now only just joined our conversation.

"You know, like how he snapped at us for saying that Katniss was hot and stuff" Johanna elaborates, making Gloss less confused.

"I dunno. Do you recon he got rejected by her, or something?" I ask.

"I dunno. I will ask Katniss later, she might clear some of this up" Finnick says.

"She doesn't seem like the chatty type, Finnick; I doubt she will tell you" Gloss states.

"Yeah" we all mumble in agreement.

"So, who likes her?" I ask the group.

"What, as a friend? Or as more than a friend, if you know what I mean?" Peeta questions.

"The second one" I thought I made my intentions obvious, but clearly not.

"Well, we don't really know her yet, Clove, but if we were going purely on looks, then yeah." Gloss says, in a care free manor.

"Hell to the yes!" says Marvel, with another cocky grin plastered onto his face.

"Definitely, you know, if I didn't already have Annie or anything" States Finnick.

All eyes turn to Cato, who has a bored look on his face, and Peeta, who has now taken interest in the carpet.

"Well…" prompts Johanna, trying to get an answer out of these two boys.

"Yup, most definitely" says Cato, who has traces of a smile on his face.

"Yeah" Peeta agrees, not taking his eyes off the floor, but you can still see a hint of a blush creeping up his cheeks, which is probably why he is keeping his head down.

"So are any of you going to ask her out?" Asks Finnick, who is obviously interested in this gossip.

"Yep. I will at lunch." States Marvel proudly, obviously expecting a yes.

"She will reject you" I taunt him, stretching my words out longer than the needed to be.

"As if she would reject this" he waves his arm in front of his body "she would have to be crazy to reject me" he says arrogantly.

"Well, we don't really know her yet… But off of what we do know, man, your screwed" says Johanna.

"Yeah dude, she has a point. I mean, the first thing we saw was that she slapped one of the strongest guys in this school, and she is friends with Clove…. So, it's been nice knowing you" Finnick says, with a grin spreading across his face.

"Actually, Marvel, I think you should ask her out, and while you're there, touch her arse or something… that way, there's no chance you will come out of it alive." I say, with a triumphant grin on my face as Marvel glares at me.

"I just might do that" He says, still glaring at me.

"I can't wait to see" I reply, with a sadistic smile on my face.

"If she turns out to be nice, I'm going to give her my jersey this Friday" he says with a smile growing across his train wreck of a face.

"She doesn't even know what that is!" Johanna complained.

"Well someone better tell her" Marvel says in a patronizing tone.

I personally think the whole idea is a joke; it's just something the guys want to brag about. All the guys on the football team give there jersey to either their girlfriend or a hot chick on the day before a game, and it is supposed to bring good luck or some bull shit, it's a school tradition. But Annie, Johanna and I all think it is just a competition between the team to see what chicks will say yes to them and the guys on the team can call dibs on a girl, and who ever called dibs first has first say in the chick, but if they say no, then it is open to everyone. Even though Annie thinks that it's stupid, she still wears one before a game, because Finnick is her boyfriend, and he is on the team, so it is expected of her to wear it.

**Peeta POV**

"There's no chance in hell that Katniss will wear your jersey, Marvel" says Clove.

I hope Clove is right. I actually really like Katniss, and I don't want her to wear Marvels jersey, I want her to wear mine; but there is no way I would ask her, it would be to embarrassing if she said no.

I notice that Clove and Marvel have shut up, and I realize why, Glimmer and Gale are walking back over. I don't know why Gale has such a big problem with us talking about Katniss, we're just saying that she's hot and things like that, so realistically, it's kind of a compliment, but he gets really pissed when we talk about it, and our group has come to a silent agreement not to talk about it when Gale is around. Actually, we have come to a silent agreement not to piss him off, because when he gets pissed, he breaks things. Gale and Glimmer have just sat back down with us, and are glancing around the group, probably wondering what we were just talking about.

"What were you talking about?" asks Glimmer. Yup, I was right.

"We were talking about who everyone's going to give their jersey to this Friday" Johanna says smoothly. Well, it's not exactly a lie it's just not the whole truth, a white lie, I think it's called.

"Really? Who's everyone going to give them to?" Glimmer asks.

"I'm giving mine to Annie" Says Finnick

"Oh, really? I never would have guessed! I thought you were going to give it to Katniss!" Clove says, with sarcasm dripping off every word.

"Gale, who are you giving yours to?" I ask, hoping he won't say Katniss, even though I probably won't ask her, that doesn't mean I want Gale to.

"I dunno, maybe Katniss. I haven't really thought about it" He says, but I'm guessing that he is going to ask Katniss.

"No, you can't, she has already been called" Cato states, looking at Gale cautiously, probably afraid he is going to get pissed, and think that Cato called her. But I don't blame him, I'd be scared if I was him.

"By who?" Gale says, trying his hardest to keep calm, but the anger was slightly noticeable.

"Marvel" says Clove with a sadistic smile creeping across her face, probably hoping Gale will tear Marvel into two.

"She won't say yes. She has standards you know" he says, with a calm façade. He obviously believes his words; otherwise Marvel would probably be in an ambulance by now. This makes me relax a little, knowing that Katniss won't say yes to Marvel, or at least, Gale doesn't think so. I also notice that Cloves face drops, when she realizes there isn't going to be a fight.

"How much longer until lunch?" Gloss calls out to Miss Wiress.

"You have precisely 6 and…." She trails of, as she normally does, but at least this time we know what we needed to know, we have 6 minutes until lunch.

"What about you Cato?" Glimmer asks, batting her eyelashes flirtatiously, obviously hoping he is going to ask her.

"What about me?" Cato asks, who was obviously not listening to a word this conversation, but that's not unusual, he hardly ever actually pays attention.

"Who are you going to give your jersey to, idiot! Glimmer here, is flirting with you like mad, and its making me want to be sick, so either say yes, or tell he to get fucked" Johanna says in frustration.

"Glimmer has no chance. No offence or anything, but you just don't. I dunno who, Katniss maybe, she's pretty hot" he says lazily. I look over at Gale, and see that he has his fists in balls, and his jaw is clenched tightly shut. I nudge Cato in the shoulder, and when I get his attention, I nod my head towards Gale, who is fuming.

"Sorry bro. didn't realize she was claimed" he says, putting his hands up, as if to surrender.

"Nah bro, Gale was too late, I claimed her first" States Marvel, with a smirk on his face.

"Oh, well sorry Marvel." Cato says, looking upwards to Marvel, who is now perched on the table across from Cato

"It's chilled, it's not like –"

"She's going to say yes anyways" Clove finished Marvels sentence, but not quite how Marvel was going to say it. Clove is getting annoyed glances from Marvel, but his main attention is still on Cato. Cato reaches over to where Clove is sitting, which is a few places to the right of him, and gives her a high-five.

"Nice call." He says, with a grin transforming his usually bored expression into a happier one. Cato is a generally nice person, but only seems to be himself around Clove and I, but I don't really know why. If I don't get Katniss, I recon Cato should, he hasn't dated anyone in ages, I think to myself. But I still would rather have her than Cato to. I hear the bell ring.

"Ahh! Finally! We can go eat! And talk to little miss hotty!" Marvel says with a smile.

"Correction, Ahh! Finally! We can go eat! And talk to little miss hotty! And watch Marvel get humiliated when Katniss rejects him!" Clove says with a large grin on her face.

"That's not a correction, because we all know she is going to say yes" Marvel says, trying to convince us.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night" Clove says while patting him on his shoulder. We all then grab our stuff and split of to go to our lockers. I walk with Cato and clove, as their lockers are in the same direction as mine.

**I hope you liked it! I will update when I get… hmm, let's say 24 reviews? So… please review! And look, FanFiction has made it easier, you don't even have to click on a blue button, you can just click on the box and start typing! So it isn't even hard, and the reviews make my day, so please, review! **

**Also, everyone say thank you to my amazing beta, Dedicated Wallflower! She is amazing, and you would really make my day if you went and checked out her stories, there all freaking amazing! (Although I think my favourite is Lifes Puzzle)**

**Sabine X**


	6. Threats & Cheers

**Hey! I hope you enjoy this chapter, it took a little while because I had a bit of writers block, but I finished it, and I hope you like it!**

**Just beware, that this contains violence and explicit language….**

**I don't own the hunger games! **

**Hope you like it!**

**Sabine X**

**Cato POV**

"Come one guys! Hurry up!" Clove is screeching.

"Just chill, what's the rush? It's just lunch anyways!" Peeta says, in his calm manner

"I'm rushing because Marvel is about to get rejected by Katniss, and I don't know about you, but I'm not going to miss this!"

"You have a point, Princess. "She grimaces at the name.

"CATO! I swear to god, if you call me that I will –"

"Will what, princess? Glare me to death?" I say, taunting her.

"Yes, that is exactly what I was going to say" Cloves voice is laced with sarcasm, and as she turns around, she rolls her eyes.

"Well, anyways, what are we doing this afternoon?" I ask her, heading towards the usual topic for the journey towards the lockers.

"I dunno, are we going to go to the rings again today?" asks Peeta.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot to mention it earlier, there is a new guy in town, and apparently he is really good" Clove says in a rush. We are at our lockers by now, and I am fiddling with my locker combination, which I always seem to forget.

"Well, what do you mean apparently?" Peeta asks, while I step out of the way and Clove starts to do my locker combination.

"Well, he went yesterday, but he didn't fight, but someone said that he would win fights all over America! Wouldn't that be awesome?" Clove says, with a lot of enthusiasm.

"Could we beat him?" Peeta asks, with his eyebrows raised.

"Thresh said that he would be betting on us if one of us were to fight him, but I guess we will find out this afternoon, wont we?" Clove asks, looking at both Peeta and I.

"Yeah, I could do with the extra cash. What about you Peeta?" I ask,

"Yeah, I will come; I don't know if I will fight." He answers, after a moment of consideration. We put all of our stuff in our lockers and start to walk in the direction of the cafeteria.

"Should we invite Katniss?" Clove asks us while we are walking.

"I dunno, do you think it would be her thing?" I ask.

"We are talking about the same chick aren't we? You know the one who slapped Gale, on her first day here, today?" Clove says, with her eyebrows raised and nodding her head slowly.

"Oh, yeah. Good point." I say, feeling a little embarrassed that I forgot about that.

"Sooo…." Clove drags out the word, while nudging me in the gut and wiggling her eyebrows. Oh shit, this can't be good. I have known Clove since I was about 4, and we have been best friends since then. Some people think that we are dating, but I can assure you, we're NOT. I see her more as a little sister.

"Soooooo what?" I say, using the same tone of voice as her.

"So do you like her? Katniss I mean." She elaborates on her previous sentence.

"We discussed this earlier, remember?" I reply to her.

"Yes, but that was in front of Marvel, so I was presuming that you lied, like you normally do" she states. I raise my eyebrows at her and tilt my head in Peeta's direction, who was still walking next to us, and mouth "later" at her. I take it that she got the message, as she nodded her head and dropped the subject. I am glad that she did, because I'm not even sure of what I would say, I just agreed back in the science rooms with everyone else, but I don't know what I think about her. I mean I definitely want to know her, and she doesn't seem like most other girls. She doesn't feel the need to cake her face in make-up, she doesn't constantly flirt with everything that moves, she doesn't dress like a corner whore, and best of all, she can stand up for herself. Most over girls look like they tripped into a container of flour, and have the urge to have half their ass hanging out of their shorts, even in the winter. I hate girls like that, who can't even fight back. If I were to date any of them, I would choose Katniss, she seems the most tolerable, apart from Clove, but like I said earlier, we're practically family.

**Clove POV**

Basically every guy is drooling over Katniss. She has been her for less than a day, and is more desired than even Glimmer. I really hope Cato likes her. They seem like they would be good together, and Cato hasn't dated anyone for ages! I mean, I think even I have dated more than he has lately, even if my relationships never last. I can already tell that Peeta, Gale, Marvel and even Finnick want her, but obviously Finnick won't do anything, considering he has Annie, But Peeta, Gale and Marvel will probably be fighting for her attention. But Cato isn't giving any signs that he likes her. He has always been good at hiding his emotions, but I normal can see vaguely what he is thinking, but I am utterly clueless to what he thinks of her.

We push open the cafeteria doors, and the sounds of chatter fill the previously quiet air. We walk over to the counter, and we start piling up or plates. I glance over to our normal table, and notice that everybody except Finnick and Johanna are there. I walk up to the cashier with my piled up plate, and pay for it, then stand a few steps back, and wait for Peeta and Cato. Once they have joined me, we walk over to join everybody. The guys all sit on one side and the girls the other, with the exception of Annie, who sits next to Finnick, and Glimmer, who will sit on the end of the table, or occasionally sit on the guy's side, mainly to flirt. I look own and stab a piece of pasta with my fork, and when I look back up, Johanna had slid in effortlessly next to me.

"I am so pumped to see what happens to Marvel" Johanna exclaims, with a wide grin spreading across her face.

"Yes, I made the boys rush, just in-case he did it to the start. But I take it he hasn't done it yet" I say. I notice that we are the only ones talking; everybody else is eating, except Katniss.

"Hey, why aren't you eating?" Cato asks her, obviously noticing as well.

Katniss reply's with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Why?" Peeta prompts kindly.

"I'm just not." She reply's, looking down at the table.

"Are you hungry?" Gale asks.

She shakes her head no, but I can tell she is lying.

"You have to eat something" Says Peeta, trying to be helpful.

"I don't have to do anything" Katniss snaps at him, glaring him down. I glance towards Gale, and notice he is shaking his head slightly, as if to say to drop the subject, but not everyone is getting the message.

"Well you should eat something. No guy will ever go out with you with arms that skinny. You look like a walking skeleton!" Glimmer says, with a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"Well I didn't come here to date anyone, I came here because Prim needed me" Katniss replies, glancing towards Glimmer.

"Why aren't you eating?" Gloss asks, trying to prevent another fight from occurring.

"Because I'm just not! Is that alright with you?" she snaps at him, obviously not wanting to get into any details about this, so I decide I should step in.

"It's going to happen soon" I say, earning me some weird glances from my friends.

"What?" Cashmere asks, more than a little confused, she probably thinks I'm still talking about Katniss' lack of eating.

"The Marvel thing?" Peeta asks.

"Yeah." I reply.

"How do you know? Finnick asks, with his eyebrows raised.

"Because Marvel is eye-fucking her right now" I reply, and as I do, I notice Cato's lips turn up in disgust for a second, but then go back to normal, which makes me wonder what he does feel towards her.

"Who? Katniss?" Annie asks, as she wasn't in science, so she missed out on this conversation. As Katniss' name was mentioned, she looks up.

"What about me? She asks with curiosity.

"Nothing" I reply, but I give a subtle head nod to Annie, to show that she is right. I probably should have given her a warning on what is going to happen, but I want to see what she will do on the spot, without any previous warnings.

"Anyways, what do you guys have next?" Johanna asks, trying to get away from the previous topic.

"I think everybody has a free" Glimmer says casually.

"I have music and talent class or something" Katniss reply's, in the same carefree tone.

"So what are you going to do for your talent?" I ask, honestly curious as to what else she is good at.

"I dunno. My sister made me choose music, and I suck at it, so I don't know what I will do, maybe play the triangle in the background?" She says hopefully.

"Come on, you must be good at something" Cato says.

"Not really… I'm not that good at anything really" She replies, but exchanges a look with Annie's, which makes me feel like she is hiding something.

"Annie, tell us what she can do" I say, catching both Annie and Katniss off guard, as they had probably thought that there exchange had gone unnoticed.

"Trust you to pick up on that, Clove" Annie mumbles, slightly annoyed that they had been caught out "Ask Katniss. I'm not telling anything" She replies.

"So you can do something then" I say, "Katniss, care to enlighten us?" I ask, with a sickeningly sweet tone.

"No, I don't care" She replies in an even sweeter tone than mine, which I didn't think would be possible.

"Come on, tell us!" Finnick whines a little.

"No, I can't even do anything anyways, so I don't have anything to tell" Katniss says.

"Come on Katniss, you're being way too modest! Just tell them!" Annie complains, earning herself a glare from Katniss.

"I will tell" She pauses "when I want to, and I don't want to, so will you please just drop it?" she asks, with a sigh at the end, obviously annoyed at or pleading.

"Fine" we all grumble.

"So what are we going to do after school?" Jo asks.

"The rings?" I say.

"Yeah, is everyone coming? Katniss, will you come?" Glimmer asks.

"To what?" she was obviously not listening to a word of our conversation.

"To the rings" Peeta says, finishing Glimmers sentence for her.

"What? Like the fighting rings?" Katniss asks.

"Yeah, so will you come?" Cato asks.

"Sorry I can't. I have to…. Argh…. work. They aren't going to feed themselves" she says shooting a worried glance in Annie direction, but is obviously lying to us about working, I wonder what she is actually doing.

"They?" Peeta asks. I presume "they" is her family, but I don't get why she has to feed them? Isn't that the mom and dad's job?

"Prim and my mother" She replies.

"What bot your Dad? Where is he at?" Gloss asks. But right after he says it, he knows he shouldn't have. Katniss' eyes have glassed over, and her cheeks have lost all previous colouring, making it obvious that we have struck a nerve bringing up her dad. Maybe he left, or something. I glance over at Annie, to see if she has any idea as to what is happening, and I realise she has been shaking her head, mouthing the word no this whole time. I look back over towards Katniss, and realise that she is back to normal, almost, she is clenching her hands in balls on the table.

"I have to go see someone now. I will see you all in survival class" She says, and gets up and starts to walk out, but I notice that Marvel is also getting up. Finally! This will be interesting!

"Look! Marvel is making his move! Hold your breath boys; you might lose your chance!" I say, with a grin spreading out across my face.

**Katniss POV**

I stand up, and I see someone else a few tables to my right do so also, but that doesn't concern me, or so I thought. As I was walking towards the cafeteria doors, I could feel all eyes on me, and somebodies presence close by.

"Hey beautiful" Someone whispers in my ear, probably trying to be sexy or something, but it just makes me want to throw up.

I glance at the boy, he is taller than me, and got a small amount of muscles, not as much as Cato or Gale, but more than Gloss, very skinny, and a smirk on his face.

"Who the fuck are you?" I say, pissed that he called me beautiful, and that he has stopped me from leaving like I had planned to do.

"I'm Marvel" The boy called Marvel replies, as he wraps his arm around my waist.

"If I were you, I would move your arm unless you want to lose it." I say, with as much venom in my voice as I can muster.

"I heard you were feisty, beautiful." Marvel whispers in my ear "I like the feisty ones" He says, trying to be sexy again, but again failing.

"If you don't stop calling me beautiful, you won't be able to walk, got it" I say, in a fake sweet tone.

"No need for violence. Anyway, I came here to ask you if you would like to go out with me, beautiful?" He says. I am seriously fighting back the urge to throw up.

"In your dreams" I say.

"Oh, I dream about more than just that, babe" He says, while lowering his hand, and gives my ass a squeeze.

That was the last thing I could take from this Marvel guy.

I twist around so I am facing him, and grab his arm which had just previously been touching my ass, and twist it so it is sticking out behind his back, and drive him into the closest wall, which just so happens to be a few steps away. Still holding onto his arm, I push him harder into the wall, his back facing me, and then release one hand from his arm, so I can get a firm grip in his hair. His stomach is on the cement wall, and I have tilted his head back, so that it is his neck and chin touching the wall, compared to his face. I put my chin on his shoulder, and say

"If you ever touch my ass again, I will break you into two, got it?"

"Yes" he whispers.

"Good, and let me make one thing clear, if you ever call me beautiful again, you won't be walking for a long time." I whisper in his ear. "So stay the fuck away from me and if I ever find out that you had even said my name and beautiful in the same sentence, I will not hesitate to snap your neck. Are we clear?" I ask him.

"Yes" he whispers so faintly that it is hard for me to hear it.

"Sorry? What was that?" I ask, even though I know what he had said, it is fun to taunt.

"Yes" he whispers slightly louder.

"Good. And if you even think about talking to me or any of my friends in a way that I don't think is appropriate, I will snap of your arms off." I threaten.

"Yes" he says again.

"So you better apologize to me for what you did" I say.

"I'm sorry." He mumbles.

"Sorry for what?" I say, while dragging his chin down the concrete walls, and bending his arm backwards so it is on the verge of breaking.

"I'm sorry I called you beautiful and touched your ass" He says quickly.

"That's better. Now I hope you remember our little agreement" I whisper to him.

"I remember" He whispers back.

"We'll let this be a lesson to you" I say, while sliding his face down the rough surface of the wall. I can see it getting very red, and I know it will be bleeding by the time I am finished "I will be watching, Marvel" I say, and at the same time, I pull my arm upwards, and I hear a snap in his arm. I tug his head upwards, then suddenly let go, and watch as he hits the floor with a satisfying thud.

"And next time, Marvel, you won't get off so easily" I say.

It hadn't occurred to me until this moment that the cafeteria was eerily quiet. I turn around, and notice that every single pair of eyes was on me, which is probably expected, considering I just broke someone's arm in there cafeteria. But the thing I didn't expect to see was a few of them smiling, then, Clove stands up and starts clapping, then Cato joins her, and then, slowly, everybody starts to rise from their seats and clap. The applause is deafening, and I notice even the lady behind the counter was applauding. The applause dies down, and the bell rings for next period, so I dust of my shirt, straighten my jeans, pick up my bag I didn't realise I had put down and walk out the door.

**You know you want to review! Also, I have another question, would you rather see the next chapter in Katniss POV or the guys POV? Answer in the review you oh so much know you want to leave!**

**Sabine X**


	7. Music & Cinna

**Ok guys, I am sorry I haven't been updating super-fast, but I am trying. This is kind of a filler chapter, but I promise the next one will have all the good bits! Ok, so if I get 10 reviews, I will update again today! **

**Sabine X**

**Clove POV**

"Damn." I hear Cato whisper to me. Katniss just broke Marvel's arm.

"She has never had a good temper" Gale says, with a hint of a smirk on his face.

"I'm glad someone finally did it" Glimmer says, referring to Marvel's broken arm. She then starts packing up her things; she is the first to move out of everyone in the cafeteria. Most people are just standing there shocked, staring after Katniss as she makes her way down the hall.

"Won't she get in trouble?" Gloss asks no one in particular.

"As if she cares, she has had worse than this." I was surprised to see that it is was Annie talking; I guess they talked more than I thought they would.

"She probably won't get in to much trouble, she will pull the "it's my first day here" card, and get in minimal trouble" Gale says, obviously not worried too much about his friend. We are now the only ones left in the cafeteria, but we don't have to rush, we have a free period after all. I wonder if Katniss found her classroom. I hope so; she doesn't need to get in any more trouble than she already will be in.

"What should we do then? There is no point worrying about her, she will be fine, she always is" Gale says, while sliding his bag onto his back.

"Gale has a point" I say, backing up Gale.

"Yeah, so what should we do?" Glimmer asks, as she picks up her hand bag.

"I don't feel like going anywhere, we only have 1 period today anyways" I say, sliding on my bag. Most girls have handbags like Glimmer, but I don't see the point, there not practical.

"Ok, well where do you want to go?" Peeta asks.

"I'm going to hit the gym" Says Gale "Who wants to join me?" He asks.

All the guys nod their heads in agreement, and they pack up there stuff, say goodbye and walk out the door towards the gym.

"Well what do we want to do?" Cashmere asks.

"We can go to the shops" Glimmer suggests.

"No, I am not in the mood, and plus we don't have all that much time" Cashmere Says.

"How about we just go home for the period?" Suggests Johanna.

"No. I have a better idea" I say, with a smile on my lips.

**Katniss POV**

On my way to my next class, music, I realise I don't know where I am going. I am pretty positive that Annie showed me where they were in my tour, and I have a vague idea in which direction I should be going, but other than that, I am completely lost.

I was just about to give up and ask for directions when I over here a group of girls around my age talking.

"What are you guys going to do for your talent in music?" A girl with purple hair asks.

"I am going to sing again. I am the best in the class after all" another girl says, while flicking her bleach blond hair over her shoulder. All the other girls nod their heads in agreement.

"What about you guys?" Another girl asks. Her hair is a natural shade of brown, but you can see a small amount of blonde regrowth at the top, so it must be died as well

"I will be dancing, how about you Madge?" The purple haired girl says.

"I don't know. I am sure Mr. S will find a talent for me" A girl I presume to be Madge answers.

"Oh, not this again Madge! You know what your talent is! We all do, and you are amazing at it!" The bleach blonde says.

"Yeah, we all know anyways, so why do you try to hide it?" The purple haired girl chips in.

"Well, you never know. What if I had a different talent? Or someone else wanted to have a go?" Madge says. She seems slightly uncomfortable speaking about herself, which I find different, because most girls our age would be showing of the talent she has, rather than trying her best to keep it a secret.

"Fine, whatever. Just don't come complaining to us if you run out of time to do anything in the lesson" Purple hair girl remarks. She seems like a bitch, I make a mental note to stay away from her. Their conversation is cut short as we have reached our destination, the music rooms. A man walks out of the room.

"Hi guys. Come on in. Today we are still focusing on finding your talent, so if you have already found yours, you can stay at that station, but feel free to roam around and have fun" He ends his sentence with a smile. Everybody rushes into the room, eager to get started. I loiter at the door, not to sure what to do, but luckily the teacher notices me, and comes over.

"Hi. I'm Mr. Sullivan, but you can call me Cinna. You must be Katniss" He says with a smile. Once he is up closer, I notice that he has three piercings on one ear. Unlike most teachers at this school, he is wearing simple clothing, and no extravagant clothes or make-up.

"Hi" I say, with a small smile on my lips.

"Well, I am here to help you in any way that I can. We are looking for any type of talent you might have, for example, if you are good at a musical instrument, you can go to the purple station, or if you can dance, you would go to the pink station, if you can sing, you go to the green station, and if you don't know, you would go to the black station. So, do you know if you have any talents?" He asks.

"Argh, not really, I can sing a little I guess" I say, even though it isn't the complete truth. I used to sing all the time with my dad. People would complement me, and say that I have an amazing voice, or a voice to die for, and things like that, but I never really believed them. But after my father died, I only ever sing to Prim, but that is only on occasion.

"Ok. Well I suggest that you go to the black station, that way you can try out all different things" I agree with Cinna, and we walk into the classroom.

To say that it was big would be an understatement. It is absolutely massive. It is about the size of a football field, and inside it there are 4 rooms in each corner, and a large, open area in the rest of the space. All the rooms in the corners are painted in a different colour, and have a large strip of glass at eye level. Inside each room there is a large stage in the middle, along with its specialized equipment all around the room. The purple haired girl I was eaves dropping on earlier is pressing a button by the door, as she does; the ground in the middle space starts to move, then, slowly, a large stage rises from beneath the floor.

"Wow" I say under my breath. This is absolutely amazing. I wonder how they can afford all this cool stuff. But, sadly, before I get to go try any of it out, there is a man that looks alightly familiar tapping on my shoulder.

"Yes?" I say as I turn around.

"Principal Snow has requested to see you in his office now, please" He says with no emotion, his face blank.

"Fine" I grumble at him. As I walk out the room, all the other students start ohhing and arring at me. I notice the blond I made a mental note not to be friends with is smirking at me.

"Dumb bitch" I say under my breath as I pass her on my way out the door. I glance back at her, and am sad to notice that she didn't hear me.

I start walking a little bit faster to catch up with the man who got me in the first place. After about 5 minutes of walking, we finally reach the door to the principal's office. As I push open the door, the smell of blood and roses hits me like a brick.

**Ok, there it is! I hope you liked it, and I will update soon, maybe even tonight, it is up to you! So if you want another chapter, make sure you review!**

**Sabine X**


	8. Mean & Promises

**Here it is! You guys have really made my day, I opened up my email, and I had 54 emails, and about half of them where for this story! I am so glad you liked it!**

**Sabine X**

**Principal Snow POV**

"Katniss Everdeen, Sir" Plutarch addresses me.

"That will be all, thank you" I say, and give him a brief nod.

"Ahh, Katniss, how lovely it is to be meeting with you again. Please, do sit" I say, with a smile. She nods her head, and sits.

"Hello, again Sir" She says to me, with a forced smile spreading across her face.

"I only wish that our meeting could have been under better circumstances" I look down at my hands as I speak.

"I don't understand, sir" She says. Ah, so she is playing dumb.

"Now, now Katniss. I don't like being lied to" I say, looking straight at her. "Lets make a promise not to lie to each other, hmm?" I finish, and watch as she goes through what I just said.

"Fine. I hope you keep your promise then" She says, in a bored tone.

"Well, Katniss, would you like to tell me what happened today at lunch?" I ask, leaning forward on the table and resting on my elbows.

"He broke my boundary. So I broke his arm" She replies nonchalantly.

"Well that is against the rules, Miss Everdeen" I counter.

"Well I didn't know the rules" She says. I notice that she is starting to pack up her things.

"Well, I suspected that you would know that violence is not tolerated in any school." I say.

"I didn't know that either" She says as she slides her backpack onto her bag.

"Well you should" I say, leaning farther forward slowly.

"Sir, if we are done her, I'm gunna leave" She says as she is heading towards the door. This really rubs me the wrong way.

"SIT DOWN MISS EVERDEEN!" I stand up and push my chair back as I do so while I speak. She makes an annoyed noise, but walks back towards her seat.

"We are not done here yet" I say to her in a sweet tone of voice. I notice this makes her uncomfortable, as she edges back on her seat just a tiny bit. Good, I think.

"So did you think you could get away with harming another student like that?" I ask her.

"Well, I was hoping you were dumber than you looked, then yeah, I thought I would" She says with venom in her voice. She sighs and mumbles something under her breathe.

" Sorry, what did you say?" I ask, as I didn't catch what she had mumbled.

"I said, I was hoping you were dumber than you looked, then yeah, I thought you would. I guess you are deafer than you look too." She says icily.

"No, I heard that, I meant what you mumbled" I say, choosing to ignore her later comment.

"Nothing of importance" She replies with a sigh, as she sinks further into her chair, and slouching over more.

"Everything is important, Katniss, just some things more than others." I reply, watching as she slouches over more.

"Whatever" She rolls her eyes as she replies.

"Well, I do have a few more questions, then you are free to go" I say to her.

"Shoot" She says.

"Why did you do it?" I question her.

"Like I said earlier, he broke my boundaries" She said, while slitting her eyes ever so slightly.

"Ok" I say, a little disappointed in the detail, but I gather that she isn't going to tell me anyways. "Did you say sorry?" I ask.

"Nope" She pops the "P" sound.

"Why not?" I ask, referring to the apology.

"Because he didn't deserve it" She says.

"Fair enough" I say. She nods her head.

"Are we done now?" She asks me, with a bored look on her face.

"Not just yet" I reply. She lets out an exasperated sigh and sinks further into the chair.

"Where did you learn to fight?" I ask her. This question caught her off guard, as she is left speechless, with her eyes wide.

"I don't know how to fight" She says, clearly lying through her teeth.

"Now, Katniss, I thought we had agreed not to lie to each other" I say, looking at her.

"Mydadtaughtme" She says very fast and quietly, as if it was a secret.

"Pardon?" I say, while leaning forward more.

"My dad taught me" She says again, slightly louder.

"Ok. So do you fight outside of school?" I raise my eyebrows as I speak.

"Yes" She states simply.

"Good, good" I say, as I wouldn't want talent like that to go to waste.

"And why is that good?" She asks. This time it is her turn to raise her eyebrows at me.

"We wouldn't Prim to starve, now would we." I say, with a hint of a smile growing across my face.

"WHAT!" She says, with her eyes widening.

"I won't give you a detention or anything this time" I say, with the emphasis on "this time". "You may go now" I say. She stands up slowly, as if she I unsure on what she should do, and slowly makes her way to the door. Just as she is about to shut the door for her departure, I call out.

"Katniss remember our promise" I say, while tapping the side of my head with my finger. She gives me a brief nod, and closes the door.

Katniss POV

Did I hear what I think I heard? How does he know about me fighting? Or better yet, how does he know about Prim? Or the fact that I fight to feed Prim? All these questions go through my head as I hurry down the hall to music. I am utterly confused. How did the principal know so much about me? Maybe I had just imagined it, I think. It is probably not likely though.

I finally make it to music rooms, and am happy to see that we still have a bit over half an hour for music. I go over to see Cinna, to let him know that I am back.

"Ahh, Katniss" He says, as I am walking over to him "Finished with you meeting, hmm?" He asks me, while looking down at his paper.

"Yes. I was wondering, if you could give me a hand in the black station, because I don't really know what I am doing, and I might need some guidance" I say, looking up at him hopefully.

"Sure Katniss, I would be happy to help" He pauses "I will be there in a second, alright, Lana just needs some help setting up the microphones" He says. He walks over to the bitchy blonde chick, who said that she is the best singer. Her name is Lana, I think to myself, as I push open the door to the black station.

As I enter, I realise that I am not the only person who is in here, and I notice that there is one of the girls who I was following, the one who didn't know her talent, and a girl with striking red hair and fox like features.

"Hey, you must be Katniss, right?" The blonde asks.

"Right" I nod, looking at the two.

"Well, I'm Madge. I'm glad we have a class together" She says, as she smile what looks like a genuine smile.

"Thanks Madge" I say quietly as I reach them.

"I'm Marissa, I'm happy to finally meet you" She says.

"I'm glad to meet you too" I say. "so what is your talents?" I ask them both.

"I can play a bit of the piano" the girl I learnt to be called Madge answers.

"No, she is amazing at piano! You should here her" Marissa says.

"I would love to hear you, if you want to show me" I say. I like these girls, I hope they will come and sit with me at lunch; they are both very nice as far as I can tell.

"Fine. But only if you back me up Marissa" She says, looking at Marissa with a triumphant grin.

"Ughh, fine." She says.

"Do you play the piano too?" I ask her.

"No, I play the electric guitar, but Madge, here" She points her finger at Madge " doesn't like playing on her own, so she makes me join in" She says, while glaring at Madge playfully.

"Is it alright if I hear you separate? That way I can concentrate more" I say, looking up at them. I notice that they are both a bit taller than me.

"Yeah, that's fine. But Marissa is going first" Madge says with a nod.

"Fine by me" I say, looking at Marissa with a slight smile.

"Fine. But then you have to go after us, Katniss" She says, looking at me.

"Fine" I say, a little unhappy that I got brought into this deal, but I guess it is only fair.

"Good" Madge says, as Marissa plugs an electric guitar into a speaker thing.

"What's that for?" I ask, pointing at the speaker.

"It's an amp, it makes the guitar louder" Madge replies.

"Haven't you ever seen one?" Marissa asks me.

"No, I never really had a music class at my old schools" I say. They actually probably did have a music class, I just never went to school so I wouldn't know, I just wasn't going to tell them that.

"Oh" Is all they say. Marissa turns a few nobs and dials on the amp thing, and then she is ready to go.

"Ok, what should I play?" She asks us.

"I don't care, anything, whatever you are best at" I say, just eager to listen to Marissa play.

"Ok then" She says. "1, 2, 3, 4" She says. She starts playing a song that sounds vaguly familiar. I hear Madge sing to herself.

"You can count on me, like one, two, three and I'll be there" She says, she looks at me, and smiles, with a faint blush on her cheeks. Marissa continues to the end of the song, then unplugs her guitar. Madge and I start clapping.

"Yeah! Go Marissa" Madge says, with a large grin on her face.

"You are REALLY good!" I say, with a large emphasis on really.

"Yeah, I know right! She is easily the best in the class" Madge agrees.

"Thanks guys, but I'm not that good" She replies, being modest.

"Whatever!" Madge says.

"You are really good though. Why don't you play for the rest of the class?" I ask.

"I don't like being a show off, and besides, if I played guitar and Re heard me, I would get killed!" She says.

"True. Re hates it when people are better than her along with the whole group. They are the best in the class, and whenever someone tries to play what they can play, they get pissed. That's why Clove had to leave, because she was better at drums than Felicity, so they made her give up music." Madge says.

"Ok, Who is Re and Felicity?" I ask them.

"Oh, sorry, I forgot that you were new. Well, Re is the one with purple hair. She is pretty good at guitar, but not as good as Marissa here. She is the lead guitarist in the class. And Olivia is the girl with brown hair, and really bad regrowth" Marissa explains for me.

"Ok, so they are like the best in the class?" I ask them.

"Well, no, but yeah." Madge says.

"What?" I ask them, I am pretty confused about how this class works.

"Well, they think they're the best in the class, and they always preform on the stage. So, Lana sings, she is alright, but you could get a lot better. Then there is Olivia, who plays the piano, she is pretty good, too. Felicity is their drummer, she is alright, I guess; and finally, there is Re, who is a pretty bad guitarist, but she thinks she is really good, but she's not" Marissa says, listing them off on her fingers.

"But, the best guitarist is Marissa, the best piano player is me, the best drummer is, no wait, was Clove, and we don't have a singer" Madge states.

"So how come you never play if you are better?" I ask, clearly not getting why they don't just go take the other girls positions.

"Because they're all a group. And we never had a singer" Marissa says to me.

"Well I can sing a bit" I say, looking at the ground to hide the blush I know will be on my cheeks.

"How good are you?" Marissa asks me.

"Pretty good I guess" I say "I'm not really sure. I only ever really sing for my sister, Prim" I say.

"Will you show us?" Madge asks me.

"I will, but after you show me your piano skills" I reply, smiling at my newly made friends.

"Fine" Madge says, and walks over to the piano. She starts playing a song I know called Someone Like You. It is a really good song, and I sometimes would sing it to Prim, because she really liked the lyrics. Just near the end of the song, Cinna walk in. I forgot he was going to come in. Madge hadn't noticed his arrival yet, so when she finished and turned around, she jumped a little in shock to notice that there was a fourth member to the group.

"That was really good Madge!" I say, with Marissa nodding in agreement next to me.

"That was excellent, Madge. How come you have never showed us?" He asks her. By us, I presume he means the class.

"I dunno. You know how Olivia gets" She replies in a quiet voice.

"True. But maybe, if Katniss is a good singer, you could be the new class band, that is if you brought Clove back in" He says raising an eyebrow at us.

"That would be cool! And I do miss Clove" Marissa says.

"Well, I would like to see some new talent." Cinna says "Ok, Katniss show us what you've got" He says to me, with a smile on his face.

"Alright then" I grumble as I walk onto the stage to get a microphone "I don't have to be on stage, do I?" I ask them.

"Yes, please. Because it is a drag to bring all the equipment everywhere" Cinna says, reading my mind for the next question.

"Madge, can you come here?" I call out to madge across the room. Madge walks over, while I notice Marissa and Cinna are in a discussion of there own.

"Yeah Katniss?" She says as she has finally reached where I am.

"Do you think you could play the piano for me?" I ask her, because I really don't like singing alone.

"Sure, what song?" She asks. I really do like Madge, she is jut too kind.

"Mean, by Taylor Swift" I say "Can you play it?"

"Yeah, I love that song! Good pick" She says, as she jumps of the stage and takes a few steps to the piano, which is only a few metres away from me.

I look over towards where Cinna and Marissa are standing, and realise that they have a third person with them.

"Katniss" Marissa calls out "This is our friend-" I cut Marissa off.

"CLOVE" I scream as I run across the room and hug her. I don't know why I did, I have never been one for hugs, but it just seemed like the appropriate thing to do.

"What are you doing here? Thought you had a free?" I ask her.

"I do, and I realised that you would be a loner, so I came to keep you company, but I guess you made your own friends. Good taste in friends, by the way" She says, and winks at me. This is why I like Clove, she is funny, nice and is a lot like me. "Anyways, my friend, Marissa here says that you need a drummer… So what should I play?" She asks me, with a smile spreading across her face. I can tell she is itching to go play the drums.

"Well, how about Cinna just sits on the chair" I point towards a chair a few stes away from him "And Marrisa, Madge, Clove and I will play the song" I sugget. Everybody agrees, so Cinna sits on his chair as we go organise ourselves.

"Ok guys. Do you all know how to play Mean by Taylor Swift?" I ask them. They all look at each other as grins spread across their faces simultaneously. "What?" I ask them.

"We used to all play that song, but without a singer. So yes, I would say where pretty good at that song" Clove says, with a grin so wide I didn't think it was possible.

"Ok, that's good than. So everyone go to your instrument things, and we will start, I guess" I say with a shrug of my shoulders.

"I will count us in?" Clove asks.

"Sure" We all reply at the same time, which makes us smile even more.

I pick up the microphone and switch it on.

"Hey" I say into, to make sure it is working, and because I have never used one before. "Alright, I would just like to say, you guys are the first to hear me sing in about 6 years, apart from my sister that is, and I am really sorry if I am not any good" I say, praying to god that I actually can sing, and that people weren't just saying that to be nice. But before I can think about what I am doing, Clove starts counting us all in.

"1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4!" Clove yells, they all start, and I wait for a few moments before I do aswell

**(A/N I suggest you listen to the song while you read this if you can, you don't have to though)**

**You, with your words like knives  
And swords and weapons that you use against me  
You have knocked me off my feet again  
Got me feeling like I'm nothing  
You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard  
Calling me out when I'm wounded  
You picking on the weaker man**

You can take me down with just one single blow  
But you don't know, what you don't know...

Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Why you gotta be so mean?

You, with your switching sides  
And your wildfire lies and your humiliation  
You have pointed out my flaws again  
As if I don't already see them  
I walk with my head down  
Trying to block you out 'cause I'll never impress you  
I just wanna feel okay again

I bet you got pushed around  
Somebody made you cold  
But the cycle ends right now  
'Cause you can't lead me down that road  
And you don't know, what you don't know...

Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Why you gotta be so mean?

And I can see you years from now in a bar  
Talking over a football game  
With that same big loud opinion  
But nobody's listening  
Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things  
Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing  
But all you are is mean

All you are is mean  
And a liar, and pathetic, and alone in life  
And mean, and mean, and mean, and mean

But someday I'll be living in a big ol' city  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean, yeah  
Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Why you gotta be so?..

Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Why you gotta be so mean?

I look up, and I only realise two things:

1. Cinna's eyes are wide open, and his jaw

hanging wide open

2. So is Annie's, Johanna's, Cashmere's and Glimmer's.

**Don't forget to review! I will update ASAP!**

**Sabine X**


	9. Past, Present & Future

**Hiya! I am super sorry that I took so long to update, but I was busy, and didn't have very many good ideas.**

**NOTICE: I have a competition going for you, my friends. Alright. You have to design a cover for this story. The person who designed the best will get to have a good prize, I promise, but you don't get to know unless you win. The winner will be announced on the 1****st**** of September, so make sure you get them in before then! Any questions, don't hesitate to PM me, or leave it in your review!**

**Ok, so here it is, and I hope you like it!**

Previously….

**Why you gotta be so mean?**

I look up, and I only realise two things:

1. Cinna's eyes are wide open, and his jaw

hanging wide open

2. So are Annie's, Johanna's, Cashmere's and Glimmer's.

**Annie POV**

I realise that my mouth is open and quickly shut it, but I soon notice that I am not the only one like that, but rather everyone has their jaw on the floor. I start clapping, and, slowly, everybody joins in, we gradually get louder, and Madge, Marissa and Clove start whistling, and we start shouting things along the lines of "that was amazing!" and "holy shit Katniss!" after about 5 minutes of this we stop, and I notice that Katniss has bright red cheeks. I run up to her on stage, and hug her, and am soon joined by the other girls.

"Katniss, you sound amazing!" Jo says.

"Thanks… When did you get here?" She asks, obviously hoping that we hadn't been there the whole time.

"We came with Clove, but she didn't know we were going to come in too, she thought we were going to wait outside or something" Cashmere says "but there was no chance I was going to miss watching you sing" She adds on, as an afterthought.

"I can honestly say, you have the best voice EVER!" Glimmer shrieks, while jumping up and down.

"That was amazing, Katniss. I would love for you to perform or our class" Cinna says, in a very relaxed, easy going tone.

"Uh, I don't really do the whole stage thing. I normally wouldn't even sing in front of all of these guys, but I didn't know I was" She says, racking her eyes across the room, to see who was there.

"I'm not going to give up on you that easy, Katniss, sorry to say" Cinna says, while stretching out his legs, but still remaining in his seat.

"But-" Katniss tries to argue, but Cinna won't have it.

"I won't make you perform today, but I expect to see you perform again sometime soon" He replies, as he stands up and slowly wanders over to the door.

"Fine" Katniss grumbles.

"Good. I will see you all next lesson, as it is time for you all to go to your next class" He says, as he walks out the door. We all start gathering our stuff, and luckily, nobody needs to make a trip to the lockers, as that would guarantee our lateness, but now, if we hurry, we might get there just on time.

"Quick guys! We better hurry; otherwise we will miss some of survival!" Jo says, while grabbing her bag and heading for the door. We all do the same, and start heading towards the gymnasium.

**Katniss POV**

"So what do we do" I ask them, a little confused on what survival class is exactly.

"What? In survival?" Clove replies, and turns her attention to me. I just nod in response.

"Well, we have two teachers, and heaps of stations, kind of like music, I guess. But compared to music, we have weapons and stuff." She says, then taking a turn to the right to get to the gymnasium. We are probably late, as there is nobody else in the corridor.

"Who are the teachers?" I ask, wondering if I have me them yet, which is probably unlikely.

"I don't know. They change every lesson. The school brings in professionals in each lesson to teach us exactly what to do, but then there is also always a man called Claudius Templesmith who watches, and, uh, commentates on what we do" She says, frowning when she talks about the Cloudus guy.

"Do you know what we are doing today?" I ask, hoping that it will be something I am good at.

"Well, I think they said something about a guy called Liam, he is a professional archer, maybe?" She says it, slightly unsure.

"Wait, wait, wait, an archer?" I say, stopping in my tracks.

"Yeah. He has amazing muscles, his young, fit and SUPER hot! Why?" She says, with emphasis on super. We start walking again.

"Called Liam?" I ask getting hopeful.

"Yes, Liam" She confirms, with a nod of her head, and a small smile spreading across her lips.

"And does this Liam have a last name?" I ask, my hope rising higher and higher.

"Uhh, yeah, it's Liam McHottness. No, uh, I dunno, something like feather or heather or something like that" She replies, with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Heathering?" I say, shaking from excitement.

"Yeah, that. How did you know?" The second Clove had nodded her head yes, I squealed like a little girl, and jumped up and down. I quickly calm myself down, and see that Clove is giving me a questioning look.

"Alright, I will explain" I say, as we walk around another corner of the corridor.

"Well you better explain in fast, we only have to go through these doors-" She pauses as she pushes open the doors to reveal a large field "-and go across here and then we're there" She says. I look slightly to the left, and notice the gymnasium that Annie had shown me on the tour.

"Ok, well, I will summarise it then" I say, I glance at Clove, and notice she is nodding her head in agreement "Alright then. Well, when I was little before everything got messed up I lived in New York. I would do archery training with my father, because he was a professional archer and all-" I was cut off by Clove.

"Your dad was a pro archer, holy shit!" Clove says, with her mouth hanging open.

"Clove! Please, do you want me to get this done?" I ask her, with an eyebrow raised.

"Fine" She says, while rolling her eyes.

"God, you're almost worse than Annie" I say, teasingly. In response she sticks out her tongue and folds her arms other her chest playfully.

"Alright, anyways, he took me with him to a few of the archery ranges, ad he would show me how to hold it, but at the time I was too small to shoot properly, so I never actually shot an arrow. But then one day when my mother was at work and my father was at an archery competition somewhere, I decided to go down to the range and shoot. But because it was a professional range, there were heaps of cameras, people, trainers and agents looking for people to train or whatever, which also meant that there were lots of professional archers around, including Liam. I was kind of nerves, considering I had never shot an arrow in my life, and everybody around me was hitting the target. All the close range targets where taken, and the only one left was the long range one, and it was the furthest one away from where you start shooting, which was abandoned, and looked like not many archers came to this station, probably because it was too difficult for them. Anyways, because nobody had seen or heard of me before, all eyes were on the small 11 year old girl who was at the hardest station there was .Turns out I was a natural. First shot I got, I hit a bullseye. Everybody was super impressed, and heaps of trainers came and asked me my name and how long I had been shooting for, and let's just say when I replied never to the 2nd question, everything was chaos. But, luckily for me, the 14 year old version of Liam come and saved the day. He made everyone go away, and because he was a pro, they all listened to him. So ever since then we had been best friends. But, sadly, I lost contact with him about a year ago" I say, talking very fast at the end, as we were nearing the door.

"But I thought you were best friends with Gale?" She asks.

"I was, but that was before then, probably about 1 year before that" I reply, thinking hard about my answer though, trying not to hint onto anything that had happened between Gale and I. Luckily for me, Clove isn't the nosy type, so she didn't question it.

"Do you think he will remember you?" She asks me. That is exactly what I was thinking.

"I hope so" I reply.

"Well you probably haven't grown much since then, so I think your fine" She says with a cheeky grin.

"Hey! I am not that short!" I say, defending myself.

"Face it, Kat, you're a short ass" She says, trying to keep a straight face, but failing miserably, we both end up laughing.

"True. But anyways, why is there the commentator dude?" I ask her out of pure curiosity. I don't understand why they need someone to commentate.

"Well, he isn't a commentator exactly. There is a big competition every year, it's kind of like the Olympics, but the teenager's version, I guess, and Claudius, the commentator, looks for any promising students." She says. I nod my head, showing that I understand what she is talking about.

"Ok. Well, back to the previous topic…" I start "Do you want me to introduce you into "McHottness?" I ask, using air quotes when I say McHottness. Clove laughs.

"I think that would be a good idea, only if he remembers you though." She says, with a grin on her face.

"Oh, come on, he is going to remember me" I say. It isn't like I haven't talked to him in 10 years, it has only been a year, and Gale had remembered me, and I hadn't talked to him in way longer than that.

"Well, I hope you are ready for you first survival class" She says, as she pushes on the wooden door to enter the gymnasium. We walk in, and it looks like we had walked a bit slower than the other girls, as they are all gathered around something. I look a bit harder, and realize that it isn't something… it's someone. And that someone is calling out my name.

**Ok! I hope you liked it…. I think it is my shortest chapter, and I am super sorry about that! And I would just like to shout out to all of my amazing reviews, and a big thanks to everybody I didn't reply to along with all my guest reviews. OMF (Oh My Finnick) guys, we have hit 70 reviews! Ho-lee-Finnick. I never thought I could write something that would reach that much, especially my first story! Thank you all so so so so so so so so much! Ok, and to celebrate, my 100****th**** reviewer will get to decide on a pairing in my story (Not my main pairing) along with 1 other big event! Please please please review and you might get to choose, you never know! Also, a big thankyou to Monica C, an amazing reviewer! I would just like to say, that your review did make my day, and thank you for taking time to write it, I do feel honoured ;)**

**NOTICE: I have a competition going for you, my friends. Alright. You have to design a cover for this story. The person who designed the best will get to have a good prize, I promise, but you don't get to know unless you win. The winner will be announced on the 1****st**** of September, so make sure you get them in before then! Any questions, don't hesitate to PM me, or leave it in your review!**

**Review?**

**Sabine X**


	10. Drooling Girls & Best Friends

**HOLY DAYUM! I have taken so long to update, and I could give you a thousand excuses, but I will just give you the most important ones:**

**I was a bit sick XP**

**The H word…. Homework *shiver***

**Gym competition in about a week, so working my butt of to get my routine flawless (And failing at it, if I might add)**

**Wasn't really inspired to write a descent chapter.**

**I'm lazy.  
**

**Yeah, I am super, super, super sorry, but compared to blabbering on, I will just let you get onto reading. Also, I am INCREDIBLY sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes, but sadly my beta is out for a little while, and I didn't want you guys to wait any longer than you already have. Also, did I meantion that I love you guys. No, well, I LOVE YOU GUYS! But seriously, you guys are so amazing, sticking with me through this, and I can't believe I am already up to chapter 10! Anyways, here it is! Hope you like it!**

**Also, I don't own the Hunger Games, that is owned by Suzanne Collins, I know, never knew that did you?**

**Sabine X**

_Previously…._

"_Well, I hope you are ready for you first survival class" She says, as she pushes on the wooden door to enter the gymnasium. We walk in, and it looks like we had walked a bit slower than the other girls, as they are all gathered around something. I look a bit harder, and realize that it isn't something… it's someone. And that someone is calling out my name._

Katniss POV

"Katniss?" I hear my name called out for the second time. I know in an instant who it is, Liam. I lift my eyes from the floor, and they drift slowly towards a group of girls surrounding my former best friend. A faint smile is on his lips as he noticed he got my attention.

"For a second there, I thought you had forgotten me" Liam says, stepping through the swooning girls. The girls are all glaring daggers into me, as they realise I have captured Liam's attention, not them. I watch his muscle ripple under his shirt, as he opens his arms wide. I instinctively take a step forward, but falter, not sure on what I should do exactly, as I haven't seen him in about a year. Liam never retracts his arms from their original position, but raises his eyebrows, as if to say "what". That is all the re-assurance I need, and within a second, I have dropped my bag to the ground, left my spot next to Clove and I am running towards Liam's still open arms. I launch myself of the ground, wrapping my arms around his neck, as his snake their way around my waste, wrapping me into a bone crushing hug. He spins me around once, twice, three times, then plants my feet back onto the ground; this was once the natural for us. I reposition my arms from his neck to the middle of his back, as the previous position was uncomfortable, because Liam has grown even taller than before, which I didn't believe was possible. My head is now only up to the middle of his chest, when it used to be just above his chin. His grip tightens around my waist.

"I've missed you, Kitten" He whispers into my hair. He exhales loudly, making my head sink slightly, simultaneously with his chest.

"I've missed you too. I'm surprised you remember me though with you being famous and all, and me being some normal 'New York slum'" I say, using the name I was given at my old schools. I tighten my grip even more, feeling as though if I let go, he will leave me alone again. I feel his body shake softy from laughing.

"What?" I ask, slightly perplexed on what he is laughing at.

"You, my kitten, are anything but normal. And, I'm getting some lovely glares from the guys in this class" He says, laughing even more.

"Oh, as if. I've only been here for like, a day!" I say, shaking my head in his chest, as I realize that Liam has not changed a bit.

"And a few glares from girls, too" He says, shaking even more, again from laughter.

"Oh, haha, very funny. There probably directed at me anyways" I say, and any doubts of mine about him changing, are now completely out the window, because he has not changed in the slightest.

"Nope, that one is definitely glaring at me" He says, nodding his head towards the owner of the glare that he thinks he is getting. He spins us around slightly, so that our sides are facing the direction of the glarer, and, to my surprise, I find out he is right, he is getting the glare, but I then realise that it is my newly made, over protective friend, Clove, glaring at us. This makes me laugh even more than him, and we break apart, as I am leaning forwards, gasping for air as I have laughed too much.

"Katniss Everdeen. Never knew you were such a heart breaker" he says, nudging me in my side with his elbow.

"Just some over protective friends" I say as I start to calm down again.

"Well maybe for the girl, but not for the guys. No, they are definitely jealous" He says.

"Probably jealous that they can't hug you" I say, as I start laughing again.

"Not that I blame them, I mean look at me, I'm amazing" He says, gesturing with his hands to his whole body, which just makes us laugh even harder.

"You would probably hug yourself if you could" I say, falling to my hands and knees from laughing so much.

"I do" He says in a serious tone of voice, but soon after joins me on the ground laughing. We just roll around on the ground for the next couple of minutes, making more stupid comments.

"We should probably get up, I think you're late to start the class" I say, after I had caught my breath from laughing so much.

"Probably. Doing archery today, still got your talent?" He asks, as he jumps to his feet.

"I dunno, we will find out soon" I say, as he pulls me up.

"You wanna know something?" He asks me, with a slight nod of his head, and a happy tone of voice.

"Probably not" I answer, in the same tone of voice and a slight nod of my head as well.

"Well I'm going to tell you anyways" He continues "I think you've shrunk, kitten" He says, while ruffling my hair as if I was a three year old.

"No, I think you have just grown" I reply.

"No, you have definitely shrunk" He says again, trying to win the argument.

"I'm sorry that you have grown. It's not like it's my fault I'm normal height and your just freakishly tall" I reply to him, as I pat down my hair that he has so conveniently messed up.

"Oh, and thank you for this" I say, pointing at my mess of hair "If Prim finds out you messed up my hair she will slaughter you" I say, still attempting to fix it.

"And now I know why it wasn't in a braid. Prim tackle you bright and early and force you to let her do your hair?" He asks, in a light tone.

"No, for some un-known reason, I agreed she could do it the other day. She said "you have to make a good impression on your first day!"" I say, in a way to cheery voice, attempting to mimic my sister, but failing, because her always happy, bubbly voice doesn't suit me.

"I know why you didn't say no" Liam states, as he slowly drifts apart from me, to the front of the hall to start the lesson.

"And why is that, oh wise one?" I say in a mock tone.

"Because you can never say no to her" He replies over his shoulder as he is almost at the front of the class.

I open my mouth to reply, but find it pointless, as Liam is basically at the front of the class, and is yet again finding himself surrounded by a bunch of most probably drooling girls.

I turn around to go back to the door to get my stuff, but am surprised to see a smiling Clove just behind me with an outstretched arm full of my stuff.

"Is there something you should say to your "over protective friend"" She mocks me, attempting to mimic my voice, and is failing at it also, or so I hope, because if that is what I sound like, I am feeling sorry for the people who have to listen to me.

"Why thank you, you amazingly, beautiful overly protective newly made best friend" I say with a fake smile.

"I'm sorry, what was that about amazingly beautiful best friend?" She replies, turning her head towards me and cupping her hand around her ear as if she couldn't hear what I had said.

"Oh sorry, you must have misheard me from all the screaming and drooling girls over there" I jab my thumb to the side of me, towards the group of girls swarming Liam "I actually said ugly troll of a tour guide" I say jokingly, batting my eyelashes at her.

"Oh good, that's what I thought you meant. Seriously Katniss, you have to speak up when such an important topic comes up, people might mishear you, and think you said I was amazing" She said, with her face shifting from fake shock and fake disgust.

"Oh sorry, my mistake, I will remember that for future reference" I reply, as I slide my backpack on once I finally grabbed it out of Clove's hand.

"But I seriously do mean it when I said best friend. You are actually probably the best girl-friend I have ever had" I say, looking down somewhat embarrassed about what should be a harmless confession, but to me, it seems like a life threatening secret.

"And I seriously mean it when I say you are my best friend too" She replies, as she grabs my left hand in her right, in a best friend sort of way, and we wonder on other to the rest of the class, which is huddled in front of Liam, as he opens his mouth and starts to talk.

**Thank you all so much! You guys are so amazing that you stuck with me through this; also, I do believe we have had 100 reviews, no? Well congrats to you guys, you are all too amazing!**

**Alrighties, so get pumped for the next chapter! It will have some kick-ass archery skills, some guy time, a little bit of Liam/"kitten" catch up, a fight, a friend ship, another fight, jealousy, some guy POV's! I promise, I will update A LOT sooner, and don't forget to review! **

**IMPORTANT NOTE: If you are up to be a beta for myself, please give me a PM! Sadly, my beta is going through a rough time, and isn't available, so I was wondering if anybody wants to beta me? I would prefer them to be a fan, because that way they know what I am aiming at as well… Anyways, if you want to, or know of anybody who is up for the job, give me a PM!**

**And, don't worry, I will try to update again soon, hopefully by the end of the week! *squeal* **

**Sabine x**


	11. Victory Dancing & Bulls Eye's

**I updated, I know, shock, right? Anyways, thanks to all of you for your amazing reviews, you seriously make my day! Anyways, here is the chapter, I hope you like it, and don't forget t review!**

**Also, although I am pretty positive we have already established this, I have to say it anyways, I don't own 'The Hunger Games', which is owned by Suzanne Collins.**

_Previously…._

"_But I seriously do mean it when I said best friend. You are actually probably the best girl-friend I have ever had" I say, looking down somewhat embarrassed about what should be a harmless confession, but to me, it seems like a life threatening secret._

"_And I seriously mean it when I say you are my best friend too" She replies, as she grabs my left hand in her right, in a best friend sort of way, and we wonder on other to the rest of the class, which is huddled in front of Liam, as he opens his mouth and starts to talk._

**Peeta POV**

The Liam guy has decided to put us into two different groups, one is dedicated to those who may need a little bit of help during the class, and the other, is dedicated to people who should be able to handle it. I am at the front of the latter group, so I turn around to see who else I will be training with, and am pleased to see that Cato, Gale, Finnick and Gloss have all been put into my group, which only makes sense, as we are all on the football team, and we all have muscles, so obviously we will be able to pull back a piece of string. Liam has finished sorting out our groups, and tells my group to go into the room next door, where another assistant will be, while he stays in this room, helping out the other group, so we all go collect our stuff and make our way to the room.

Once we're in the actual room, I re-evaluate the group, seeing who is actually with us, and am surprised to see only one girl, who is standing next to Cato talking in a hushed tone. I presume it to be some flouncy cheerleader trying to flirt with Cato, so I don't give her a second glance, but when I realize Cato hasn't taken on his usual anti-social, un-interested behaviour when he is interacting with the try-hard cheerleaders, I am confused as to who it could possibly be, because I saw Johanna and Annie in the other group. I am still intrigued by the mysterious girl, so I walk other to the two, and join in the conversation, only to realize that the "mystery girl" is just Clove, which should have been obvious, as Clove is the only girl Cato actually happily interacts with, apart from Johanna and Annie, but like I said, I know where they are. I am now in hearing distance of their conversation, and am only catching little bits of each of their hushed sentences.

"She will be here, you saw how she was with Liam, and she told me about some stuff, trust me, she'll be here. Well, she better be, I don't want to hang out with you" she nudges him in the shoulder, or at least as close as she can reach to it, and crumples up her nose "all of class! And plus, I want to see what skills she supposably has" Clove finishes, while Cato is nodding his head slightly.

"It would be good for you, but not for the class, basically all the class will stop what they're doing and check her out" He says, letting of a light laugh, with Clove hitting him in the chest.

"That's my friend you're talking about! And she has only been her for like a day, hardly anyone would even turn to see her, I recon." She huffs.

"Ten bucks says your wrong" Cato states, his eyebrows raised, challenging her.

"You're on" She replies, raising her own eyebrows, while she turns and walks away, as the assistant coach is calling us other to get started. Cato shakes his head at Clove's back, and comes and joins my side as we slowly make our way to the back of the group. The coach starts blabbering on about something, but I'm hoping that it isn't important, as I'm not listening in the slightest, and apparently neither is Cato, as he starts talking to me.

"I'm about to get ten bucks of Clove" He whispers.

"I heard. I will happily check her out if it means you getting paid for it" I reply, with a cheeky grin spreading out across my face.

"Peeta Mellark! Effie would be appalled with your lack of gentleman like manners!" He jokingly states, "And plus, I don't need any help with this ten bucks, you heard what they were all saying in Maths, they were all dying to meet her, so they will most definitely look at her when she enter this room" He says in a matter-of-fact like tone.

"Yeah, but what if she doesn't even come, I mean, I'm pretty sure everybody noticed her lack of muscles, she looked like just skin and bone, and most definitely underfed, I mean, she might not even be thought good enough to make it into this group" I say, with a shrug of my shoulders, to try and act casual, but on the inside, I am hoping she somehow makes it into this group.

"That's what I thought, but Clove is insisting that she will make it, she recons that she will be the best out of the whole group, but I doubt that, that means she would have to be better than all of us guys, and we do have the muscles in our favour" He says, as we are then ushered into one long line, as it seems like we have to be evaluated to make sure we are good enough to stay in this group.

We are all sitting down, with our backs against the wall as, person by person, they go onto the stage to attempt hitting the target; and, if they go well enough, they stay, but if not, well, they have to leave, and join the other group, which has already happened about 6 times out of the 14 that have went. A guy I think is called Thresh walks onto the stage, picking up what should be a big bow, but next to him, it just looks tiny. He shoots, and must be deemed as a reasonable shot as he is to go join the 8 other boys who have passed, and are able to stay in this class. I then see a long pony tail of black hair bouncing as the owner of it walks up the stairs onto the stage. I nudge Cato in the sides, because I know he would want to see whether or not she can stay. I finally get his attention, and nod my head in the direction of the stage and whisper "Clove's up". He nods his head in recognition, and watches his tiny child hood best friend attempt to pick up the bow, which just happens to be taller than her. She sets it all up, with a little assistance from the coach, and releases the arrow, which hits the inside ring, which must have surprised the coach, as it looks like his eyes are going to pop out of his head, because he was obviously not expecting the tiny girl who is now skipping of the stage to shoot so well. About 10 more minutes pass and we have finally gone through everyone, with Cato getting his in the inner circle as well, while the rest of us get the outside ring, which is still deemed as acceptable, as none of us had to go join Annie, Glimmer and Johanna in the other group.

"Okay, so obviously you guys, and girl" he says, glancing at Clove, where she is beaming proudly next to Cato "have got some talent in this area, and do not need any extra att-" The coach was cut off by the back door slamming. He glares up at the interrupter, and says "you're late"

"Sorry, I was talking to Liam about something" A timid voice speaks from the back of the group, who I don't recognise. I notice all the people are staring at the most likely female interrupter. I glance around me, and see Clove slip 10 bucks into Cato's hand, which then makes me realize who the intterupter is, the new girl, Katniss Everdeen.

"Well, what did he want you to say" The coach asks Katniss, rather rudely, but he is probably just pissed that he has been interrupted.

"Excuse me?" Katniss responds, as she drops her bag onto the ground.

"Well you are obviously not here for archery" He replies.

"And what makes you come to that conclusion," she asks, as she makes her way onto the stage, running her fingers over the arrows.

"Well you have barely any muscles, and lack the right posture and strength to do it properly" the coach states, quite rudely, I might add.

"Well, Liam seems to disagree" She states, as she slowly picks up the bow, loading it.

"Miss, could you please go back to your appropriate group, and put the bow down" He says.

"I'm in my appropriate group" She says blankly, her face showing no emotion.

"Miss, I don't want to ha-" He was interrupted again.

"Weren't you ever told not to judge a book by its cover?" She asks, with her face still lacking any sort of emotion, except for maybe boredom.

"Yes but-"

"And what are you doing right now?" She asks again, raising one eyebrow at him.

"Yes, but this is different-"

"Really? How so?" She asks innocently.

"Miss, could you please leave, you are interrupting my lesson" He replies.

"All you had to do was ask nicely" She grumbles, as she drops the loaded bow onto the floor, as she jumps off the stage and grabs her backpack, while trying to keep a smile in as she looks at Clove.

"Sorry about that, now where was I before I got rudely interrupted" The coach asks, as he glares at Katniss' backpack. He then blabbers on for a few more minutes, and is about to send us off on our own, when I hear the back door slam again. Everybody turns around, to see a pissed Liam and a smirking Katniss. They make their way onto the stage with everybody watching their every move. Liam and the coach then get into a heated argument, with Katniss standing next to Liam munching on an apple loudly, making Clove and Gale crack up. After about 5 minutes of the argument, it looks like they have finally finished.

"Aright, I will give her a chance, but if she stuffs up, she's out. And Liam, because you speak so highly of her, I will give her an extra special trial" He says, as he exits the stage, and goes and starts setting up the "extra special" target and stuff for Katniss. I look up on the stage, and can't help but envy Liam, as he is laughing with Katniss, as she has her mouth full of apple.

"Katniss! Get your skinny little ass over here!" I hear Clove shout from a few people to my right, still next to Cato. Katniss turns around, looking for the source of the noise, and when her eyes settle on Clove, she smiles and waves, excusing herself from Liam, as Liam heads in the direction to help the coach set up, as Katniss heads in this direction.

"Ew, yuk, I can't believe you would call out my name" She says, jokingly, still munching on an apple.

"Ew, yuk, I can't believe you would talk to me with apple in your mouth" Clove tries to say, but ends up cracking up laughing, as Katniss opens her mouth sticking her tongue out which is full of chewed up green apple.

"So lady like" Cato says, laughing almost as hard as Clove.

"I know right" Katniss says, at the same time she takes a bit of apple, making them crack up even more.

"So what took you so long?!" Clove asks, on a more serious note "I mean, you left me with _them_" She states on a less of a serious note, scrunching her nose up.

"Oh god, I am so sorry, I didn't realize that you would have to be seen with these people" She stops to take another bite of her apple "And in public too!" She says, as she chews on her apple.

"Oh yes, because WE are the ones you wouldn't want to be seen in public with" Cato says. I am even slightly jealous of Cato; he even has some sort of friendship with Katniss.

"_Thank you_! I am so glad that s_omebody_ here gets me" She replies, as Liam and the coach call her over to them. "Well, it has been lovely, just please excuse me, it seems that I am wanted" She says, with her mouth full of apple again, making Clove giggle. She walks away, and I notice that basically all the guys are checking out her ass, even Finnick and Gloss.

I watch as Liam and Katniss get in an argument together, about something unknown to us, as we are so far away. After a while, I see Katniss pick up the bow and an arrow, and start walking with Liam in the opposite direction of the target, with Katniss still munching on her apple. They walk a lot further away than from where we had to shot, and I am expecting them to back track a bit, but am shocked as the keep walking to the other side of the hall, which is about 100m long, so they are basically trying to get her to get an arrow into a target from 100m away, which is basically impossible, and there is no way Katniss could get that, I am doubting anyone in our class could even get that.

I watch as Liam and Katniss have another short argument, and then her Katniss call out to the coach.

"Hey! Where's the bin?" She yells, as the coach points at the big wheelie bin a few metres in front of him, with its lid open. I watch as Katniss quickly asks Liam something, but he just shrugs in response. I have to hold in a laugh though, as I watch Katniss roll her eyes at him, as she holds the apple in her mouth, shoving all he archery gear into Liam's hand, as she take the apple back into her hand, and takes two running steps and lobs it into the air towards the bin. Some of the guys around me snort, basically meaning "there is no chance she will even get close to the bin", but those guys are then proven wrong, as the apple goes straight into the bin, which is just your average sized garbage bin, nothing special, so she must have either amazing aim, or amazing luck. I then hear Clove clapping, which is then slowly joined in by Cato, then me, then basically everybody else in the group. Katniss bows jokingly in our direction, before turning back to Liam, who then shoves the gear back in her hands.

Katniss then loads the bow, and is then talking to Liam quickly, but then Liam steps back and nods in encouragement to her, as she takes aim. Katniss releases the arrow, which flies though the air, landing smack bang in the middle of the bullseye. Everybody has their mouths hanging open, or their eyes popping out of their heads, or, in some cases, both. I hear Cato whisper "Holy shit" to Clove, who nods her head. I look at the coach, who is taken aback, but is then brought back down to Earth, only for him to shout

"Lucky shot, do it again" As he smirks.

"Fine" Katniss replies, with a shrug of her shoulders. The coach goes to take out the fired arrow, but is stopped by Liam.

"Leave it there" He calls out. I see Katniss give him a confused look, but it is then gone, and she is nodding instead, as Liam must have explained whatever it is that is running through his head to her, but like I said, it is only an assumption, as I am still too far away to hear any of it.

Katniss then reloads, and takes aim again, releasing the arrow, as it goes flying through the air, it then goes though the centre of the previous arrow, splitting the arrow into half. Everybody is speechless. It is dead quite, as everybody is staring at the two arrows and the target, trying to determine as to whether or not what they saw was real or just their eyes tricking them. I too have not moved my eyes from the target, until I hear Clove and Cato laughing. I look at them and raise my eyebrows, but I just see Cato nod his head in the direction of Liam and Katniss. I look over to them, but end up laughing just as hard, as I see them doing a victory dance of sorts, which is horrible. I watch as they are dick heads in front of everybody, but am the surprised to see Clove jump up and bound over to them and start doing the horrible victory dance with them. Cato, Gloss and Finnick walk over there, and join in to. I watch and can't help but get jealous again as Finnick gives Katniss a massive hug and spins her around, whispering in her ear. I go and stand next to Thresh, who I ask if he wants to go join in with me, he reluctantly agrees, and we walk over there, and Thresh gives her a hi-five while saying good job and whatever else. I go join Cato, who is standing next to Clove, while doing some ridiculous dancing skills. I then see Katniss making her way over to us, and starts squealing with Clove, while they are both jumping up and down together. They stop, while everybody around us is still dancing like idiots, we realize we aren't, and start dancing again, we all start at the exact same time, which just makes us laugh even more. Katniss turns around and starts talking to Liam, who then says he has to go, which makes Katniss whine, saying "no! You can't leave" and other things like that, but as he tries to walk away, Katniss launches herself at him, clinging to him like a koala*, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, locking her into place with her feet.

"You can't leave. I haven't seen you in ages!" She says, frowning.

"I know, but I have a job to do, and I should, you know, probably do it" He says sarcastically.

"Fine, but just know I hate you, and on Saturday I expect to see you. And I don't give a damn if you have left, I don't give a damn if you're out of the country. You are coming to breakfast with me, and we will catch up, no if's, and's, or's or but's, so get other it, you're not getting out of this one" She says.

"I don't want to see you on Saturday" He replies sarcastically, turning his nose up, pretending to be disgusted.

"You will be there, or else I will cut your-" She starts threatening, but only to be cut off by Liam.

"Well, this agreement does seem a little bit on sided, but fine, it doesn't seem like I have a choice in the matter anyways" He says, letting out a breath.

"Good well I will see you then, than" She says, smiling.

"I'll see you then, than" He says.

"What are you doing?! You have job to do mister, so get going!" She says, while letting out a laugh.

"Well bye" Liam says. Katniss tightens her hug around, and again, that stupid jealousy is returning, as much as I don't want it to.

"Cya" She replies, as she stands up again.

"Bye shorty" He says, while messing up her hair, and while she is readjusting it out of her eyes, he makes a run for it, and when he turns around, he just sees Katniss poking her tongue out at him. Katniss turns back around, while still trying to fix her hair.

Katniss just seems to be the life of the party, because as she is fixing her hair, she is then picked up from behind, Katniss squeals, trying to wiggle out of the persons grip, or at least turn around so she can see who the attacker is, but stops, when the attacker says "Nice job, Catnip". Katniss smiles, she smiles a smile I wish I could make her smile, but no, it's Gale that can instead, which, yet again, makes that stupid unwanted jealousy make another appearance.

"Gale, put me down!" She giggles.

"Never!" He says, while manoeuvring her so she is lying down his back like a potato sack.

"Clove! Save me!" She laughs even more, as Clove comes and tries to help, but that just ends up with the two in a fit of giggles.

"For future reference, we should keep those two away from each other in a real crisis" Gale says, to Cato and me.

"A real crisis! What do you call this?!" Katniss shouts from over his shoulder at them, while bursting into another fit of laughter.

"Yeah! What if he farts?" Clove chimes in, making them both crack up, or should I say, crack up even more.

"I'd be dead, that's what would happen!" Katniss says while they laugh even harder than before, which I didn't think was physically possible.

"So…. Can I get down now?" Katniss asks, while twisting her body around Gale's, so she is looking at his face, compared to his ass.

"I guess" He sighs dramatically, as if the task was a lot to ask someone of. He swings her around, and puts her back on the ground.

The bell rings, and all the students start leaving, while Cato, Clove, Katniss and I have to walk back over to the stage to grab our stuff.

"That was pretty amazing. How the hell did you get that good?" Cato asks Katniss, obviously referring to her display of archery earlier on.

"I dunno. I had a lot of free time when I was a kid, I guess" She replies.

"Well I'll say you must have only done archery as a kid" I say jokingly, but when she doesn't reply straight away, I get slightly concerned, but my concerns are put to rest when she finally opens her mouth and forms a reply.

"Yeah, I guess" She replies, as she looks off, completely unaware of what's happening around them. Clove then looks at me, giving me that look that basically is saying "drop it", so I nod my head. Clove gestures for me to go with her, so I follow, as Cato waits there for Katniss, and he will walk with her to lunch. Clove and I head out the door, and head to lunch. We talk about normal things, but just before we enter the cafeteria, she stops at the doors, and looks at me.

"Don't mention childhood to her. Ever again." She says, in a really serious tone, and I can tell that she means it, unlike the silly tone she had earlier when we were talking about unicorns.

"Why?" I ask, as I am just curious.

"Because, unlike ours, hers is fucked up" She says simply, as she pushes open the heavy doors to the cafeteria, and the chatter of all the students takes over my thoughts.

**Hope you like it! Don't forget to review! And please say thank you to my wonderful beta, Dedicated Wallflower, a seriously amazing person, and an amazing beta also! **

**Thanks heaps to all of the anons to, I do reply to all reviews done by people with accounts, but if you want me to reply, just say so in the review!**

***Koala. This is from my Australian back ground, and if you don't know what it is, it is basically a really small bear that lives in trees. Look it up if you still don't understand.**

**Sabine X **


	12. feeding friends & plastered noses

**I updated…. Wow. I feel horrible; I shouldn't have left you guys hanging for so long, but I do have a reason, which some know, and others not. My best-friend who lives with me, had an epileptic fit; and we have been in hospital for about 2 weeks getting her tests done, and then we finally got home about a week ago- and I look like a walking zombie, she insists to sleep in my bed, as she is scared- that I don't mind, but then she also kicks, and screams, and I have to wake her up at least 2 times night, I know how Peeta feels now!**

**BUT, she has decided to help me write this chapter, she has the ideas, and I have the writing skills, and here it is.**

**And YES, I do understand that a lot of you probably weren't bothered to read this, but thank you to everyone who did- I am so sorry that I took so long, and I promise I will update sooner next time!**

**Sabine X**

_Previously…._

_"Don't mention childhood to her. Ever again." She says, in a really serious tone, and I can tell that she means it, unlike the silly tone she had earlier when we were talking about unicorns._

_"Why?" I ask, as I am just curious._

_"Because, unlike ours, hers is fucked up" She says simply, as she pushes open the heavy doors to the cafeteria, and the chatter of all the students takes over my thought_

Clove POV

The warning to Peeta is soon forgotten, as the crowded chatter fills my ears, slowly but surely capturing my attention. I slide into a seat, not my regular spot- as if I were to sit there, I would sadly be sitting next to Glimmer, and while I don't mind her, her idle chatter of unimportant things like fashion or what colour her nails should be painted is not what I need right now, no, right now I need silence, so as I take my seat down next to Finnick, he just nods his head in understanding, knowing the reason why I am here, and makes no effort to interrupt my thoughts.

I like Finnick, not in that sort of way- no, I could never do that to Annie, I mean, sure he is pretty hot, but I don't really date, and plus, I see him more of a brother. Cato and I are inseparable, but he always knows what is going through my head, and sometimes, I need my space. That's why I turn to Finnick, he is my other guy-best-friend, and me and him, we have an understanding. I sit, and block out the world, only catching snippets of the conversations going on around me. I am anxiously waiting for Katniss to get her skinny little ass in here, I need to talk to her, but as the minutes drone on, she still hasn't made an appearance, nor Cato.

I am about to voice my realisation, but just as I was about to break my silent streak, I no longer have to, as Gloss has done it for me.

"Hey, where's Katniss got to. I wouldn't mind a bit of a view while eating this" He pauses while dropping the spoon full of sloppy excuse this school calls a stew onto his plate, splattering it everywhere "I mean, if I have to endure swallowing what looks to be hair" He pauses again, pulling out what looks to be a never ending piece of silvery hair out of the spoonful he was seconds away from shovelling into his mouth never to be seen again "I think I deserve to see her pretty little face" Gloss finishes, by shovelling the spoonful once containing hair into his open mouth.

"Ewww! Do you know how dirty that could have been? Have you seen the lack of care the lunch ladies put into their hair?" Glimmer squeals, referring to what Gloss just ate.

"Whapp?" He says, opening his mouth, purposely showing chewed up yellow chunks of unsanitary stew to Glimmer.

"Ewww! That is so unhygienic! I am not eating" Glimmer says, shoving her tray of mush further away from her, glaring at it.

"Back on topic, where is Katniss?" Annie returns to the question at hand, but in response just gets a handful of shrugging shoulders- all as clueless as the other.

I look around the cafeteria of sweating adolescence, and notice that Marvel is looking at the table, surveying us, probably hoping for hints of where to find the missing Katniss, but is coming up with nothing, because we are probably just as clueless as him.

"Well last we saw she was with Cato, so where have they gotten to? She might have been upset other Peeta's comment about child hood and crap?" Finnick says.

"No. Katniss is the master of masks. I was best friends with her for 3 years, and not once have I ever seen her cry. Not at her father's funeral, not when her mother tried to kill her, not once." Gale says. Everyone in the group is quite from then on, mulling over the news. After a short while- not quite sure how long, but long enough- of silence, Cato blesses us with his presence, sliding in next to me, glancing towards me, than to the seat I would normally be taking, with a slight furrow of his brow, I just do the slightest shrug of my shoulders in return, but luckily Cato takes the hint and drops it, but not without giving me a glance, which I translate into 'we will talk about this later'.

Before anyone can bombard him with questions of the missing Katniss, we all see her hollow figure slowly trudge over to the table. We all look at her, but my eyes hover the longest, not that she was to notice, she seems out of it. She sits down next to Glimmer, not acknowledging us in any sort of way. We all sit in silence.

Our eyes filled with respect for the small girl; I could almost feel it cascading off us to the floor. Katniss looks up slowly, looking us all in the eyes, slowly resting on Cato's, giving him a questioning look, he just looks back with the same confused expression. She slightly shifts her eyes to the left, looking at me with the same expression, and for a while, we just sit like this, not braking our contact. I can sense Gloss staring at her intently from a few across, next to Annie. I am about to say something, but yet again it is deemed unnecessary, as the words are taken from my mouth again.

"Gloss" Katniss starts, not braking eye contact with myself. He hums softly to announce he is paying attention to this god-like women "Please stop looking at me as if you are a forty year old preying on his first victim- or else you won't be making it to forty" She says in an all serious tone. I unknowingly drop my gaze and close my eyes, pulling both my lips into my mouth to contain the uncharacteristic giggles from trying to escape. My effort is then deemed pointless, as slowly they seep out, leaving me in a fit of giggles, leaning against Cato for support. I see Gloss' cheeks getting overtaken by a light red shade, as he averts his eyes from Katniss. I give her a high five under the table. Glimmer puts her fist up for a fist bump, but Katniss just looks at her fist, as if she was unsure of what to do. Some people giggle, thinking she is rejecting Glimmer, but Gale and I know the truth- she doesn't understand what to do. I wouldn't have noticed, but the confusion that flashed through her silver eyes, giving her away to us. Glimmer gives off a huff, while folding her arms, upset that she was left hanging. Katniss drops her eyes, to her fiddling hands in her lap. I look up, and I notice Marvel is staring, once again.

"Kat" I say quietly. She looks up with raised eyebrows, showing me she is listening.

"You're getting eye-fucked again" I say, trying to keep my smile in.

"He is going to ask about the jersey. Look, it is in his left hand" Cato states, tilting his head slightly towards Marvels hand.

"He's what?" Katniss says, looking at us as if we were crazy.

"His jersey- it is like this tradition for the guys of the football team to give their jersey to their girlfriend, or if they are single, to someone they are either interested in or someone they think is hot, or both, in this case. It is like this silly competition they all have to see who can land the hottest chick. Shoulda heard them all fight over giving it to you today. Sadly Marvel called you first- so he gets first shot, meaning they have to back off until another week, or if they get rejected, then they can call the chick themselves" I fill Katniss in.

"Well that is just stupid. I wouldn't like to be 'called' by some air-headed ass anyways" Katniss says, with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Hey! I'm an air-headed ass, thank you very much!" Cato says, teasing her.

"You can be the exception, along with anyone else in this group who is an air-headed ass, but other than that, I stand by my statement- all football players in my experience have massive heads with an ego to match" Katniss says freely, as if she didn't care if she was talking to us or to the President.

"That about sums it up" I say, grinning cheekily at Cato who just sticks his tongue out at us.

"Why aren't you eating?" Cato asks her gently- so as not to provoke the same outburst as the last time this issue seemed to have come up, which was mere hours before at first break.

"Just not" Katniss replies with a shrug of her shoulders, and a hefty sigh, making it seem like she is sinking into her seat once more.

"You hungry?" I ask "I have more than enough- my mother insists on me getting enough food" I say, jokingly, but serious as well. My mother thinks I am too skinny, and insists on over packing my lunch box AND giving me money.

"No" She replies, but she eyes the roll I get out of my bag for myself, giving away the otherwise flawless lie.

"Have it" I saw, pushing it towards her.

"No, it is yours. I already owe you enough- this will be too much" She replies, pushing it back towards me across the table.

"Honestly, it is just a ham roll, not going to be the death of me" I say jokingly. I grab another roll out of my bag and slide it towards Cato.

"Oh, gormet today?" He replies, ripping the messy cling-wrap job I did this morning in a rush.

"Yes. Today I think you got some lettuce, tomato, chicken, avocado, beetroot and maybe even pineapple" I say. Cato takes a bite of it, handing it back to me. I take a bite bigger than necessary, watching the sauce drip down the roll.

"5 stars" Cato mumbles, as he greedily takes it out of my hands, as I whip another one out of my bag.

"Jesus Clove! You feeding the whole army or something?" Katniss says, with a look of disbelief across her face. Her hand twitches slightly, towards the ham roll. I slide it across the table at her. She hesitates for a moment, unsure whether or not she should take it, but slowly, her hunger gets the better of her, as she lift it up and slowly tears off the cling-wrap, as I slide the other roll up to Finnick. Katniss graciously takes a bite out of the roll that is now hers.

"5 stars" She says with a wink towards me, greedily taking another bite of the plain ham roll.

"Katniss! It looks like you haven't eaten in your life, slow down!" Shrieks Glimmer from next to Katniss.

"Well I have learnt that eat when you can or don't eat. So I am eating" She replies.

"It is so un-ladylike" Glimmer says, sticking her nose up at Katniss' ways.

"Oh, I am terrible sorry" Katniss starts, in a posh accent "Is this better for you?"

"Yes, in fact, I think I could tolerate this." Glimmer replies, not realising the sarcasm dripping of every word out of Katniss' mouth.

"Well to bad" Katniss replies, with food almost falling from her mouth and spit bubbles forming at the corners of her mouth. Glimmer shrieks once more, looking in the other direction. I once again try to hold in the giggles, but fail at doing so, as they slowly but surely erupt from the inside of me. I take quick, short gasps of breath, about to say something, but something else comes out.

"Marvel" I say, short and cut off, but with meaning to what I say. Luckily Katniss understands my clipped messaging, or so I presume, as she tenses, unnoticeably to most, but I was keeping a close eye on her at the moment, and the clenched fists under the table also give it away. She sighs, and, without turning to us, she just nods.

Marvel slowly wonders up behind her, and whispers in her air something illeedgable to us, but Katniss must of heard, as she clenches her fists into tight balls, the knuckles of her hand losing the normal olive colouring to a faded red to white, as they slowly lose circulation. She closes her eyes. And, slowly, she whispers something so quiet that I could barely hear it.

"I don't want your shirt; nor anybody else's. So if you would please leave us to our lunches, I was rather enjoying eating"

Marvel looks mildly shocked, but regains his composure quickly, before whispering back, but luckily a little louder for my human ears to hear.

"But we could have so much fun together baby" He presses his nose into the side of her neck, running it slowly upwards "Just you and me" He finishes, tilting his head up to see her reaction.

"If I were you, I would remove your face from my neck, before I re-brake your nose. And, for future reference; that was not sexy, in the slightest, in fact I found it quite the contrary, you running your plastered nose close to my face made me want to throw up a little in my mouth- so if you would please remove yourself from my vicinity it would be greatly appreciated" She finished calmly, her eyes still shut, but the colouring in her hands slowly returning.

Marvel huffs, but slowly straightens up and scowls at all of us, with the exception of Katniss. He folds his arm and sulks back to his table, probably lying threw his teeth to his fellow ass-holes.

I turn back around, realising I could have just been caught staring. I turn back to Katniss, only to see she is in fact looking at me. She slowly stands and flings her backpack onto her back. Another thing I like about her- practical, none of those silly little handbags that the girls at this school insist on using, and yet she still is rocking it. She mumbles something to Cato, and then turns to me, not saying a word, but her eyes dart from me to the door back to me. I understand- she wants me to come. I pack up my stuff and stand.

We say our farewells to our other friends, ensuring them we shall meet them back her before second half ends, and that we are just taking a breather.

We make our way silently towards the exit, Katniss staring at the floor. I let my eyes drift, and notice that almost all populous of this high school is looking at is; well, more specifically her. Not that I mind, I am not one for attention, and to what my understanding of Katniss is, she is not one for it either. We push the door, and it flung open, ensuring a light breeze to engulf us, the idle chatter of the school droning out as the door seals shut.

**Ok, I am so sorry. I know the past few chapter haven't been my best work, but I shall update again soon! In fact, I have ever intention to do one again by this time next week (fingers crossed!)**

**Thank you to all my amazing reviewers, you guys seriously make my day. And Thank you to an anon reviewer, going by Monica C. I think, you are quite lovely, and you should get an account- I would love to talk to you more!**

**I would also like you to appreciate my amazing beta. Miss Dedicated WallFlower has taken her time and effort just to check my silly little chapters, even with so much stuff going on with her lately. I love you, you are too amazing for words.**

**NOTICE: I am planning on a new story. Now, it will either be Twilight or Hunger Games, probably a Finnick Katniss story – I am loving that pairing now, so good! Anyways, the Hunger games is most likely, and I have the plot already in my head, so tell me if you are yay or nay!**

**Thanks!**

**Sabine X **


End file.
